Prometidos a la fuerza
by Isis07
Summary: Llevaba una vida tranquila, pero tras una reunion, su padre le dijo que debia casarse, y nada mas que con un grosero y arrogante hombre...Vegeta.
1. Prólogo

**V**engo aquí con un fanfic que espero que les agrade, así que les dejo para que puedan leer, disfrútenlo.

Aclaraciones:

-Hablan-

"_Piensan"_

_Recuerdos_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prometidos a la fuerza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>rologo

**-N**oticia**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>l sol iluminaba el día y algunos rayos se colaban por pequeñas aberturas en la cortina de una joven, quien gruño porque estos le daban en la cara, despertándola de su agradable sueño, abrió sus ojos dejando ver un hermoso azul cielo.

Miro su reloj, era temprano, aun así se levanto y fue a su baño a darse una ducha, tenía algo de sueño, pero ahora contaba con grandes responsabilidades, era vice-presidenta de la empresa de su padre y posiblemente su padre le cediera el puesto de presidenta, pues era su única hija y por tanto la heredera.

Salió y se vistió lista para desayunar e ir a su laboratorio, era vice-presidenta, pero también una gran científico y para que su empresa fuera todavía más reconocida debía crear nuevos inventos, lo cual no era difícil para ella, porque más de uno de los cuales contaba ahora su empresa, habían sido creados por ella.

Bajando por las escaleras se encontró al pie de estas, a su madre, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, algo normal en ella, le encantaba eso, siempre tan alegre y enérgica.

-Buenos días Bulma querida-saludo con su alegre y cantarina voz.

-Buenos días mama-le respondió el saludo con voz dulce y suave, y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vamos, siéntate en el comedor, el desayuno está servido, por cierto he comprado unos pastelillos voy por ellos, espero que les guste-le dijo y salió de allí hablando sobre estos, con dirección a la cocina.

Ella en cambio hizo caso a su madre y se encamino al comedor y tal y como su madre le dijo un delicioso desayuno la esperaba.

Vio a su papá sentado con una taza de café en una mano y en la otra un periódico, y un plato frente a él con su desayuno, sonrió y lo saludo.

-Buenos días papa-el al oírla bajo el periódico y con una sonrisa respondió al saludo de su hija.

-Buenos días hija-y subió el periódico para continuar con su lectura. La peli azul se sentó en la mesa en su lugar correspondiente y se sirvió de ese gran desayuno, porque así hacia su mama, tenía la costumbre de hacer un desayuno para un ejército, suspiro, su madre era así.

Estaban en silencio comiendo, su madre ya había regresado con sus pastelillos de la cocina y comía con ellos, hasta que de pronto su padre hablo, rompiendo así con el silencio.

-¿Bulma, podrías por favor hacerte cargo y dirigir la junta de hoy?-pregunto su padre.

-Si claro-respondió-pero ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto ella, era extraño su padre rara vez fallaba a esas juntas, y si lo hacía era porque lo que debía de hacer era importante.

-No es malo-aclaro al ver una leve preocupación en el rostro de su hija, quien al oír eso suspiro aliviada-es que tengo una importante reunión con el presidente de la empresa tecnológica Dragón **(1)**-le dijo él.

-Pensé que era algo malo, así que una reunión, ¿para qué?, si se puede saber-inquirió curiosa.

-El presidente Son Bardack **(2) **me llamo ayer, dijo que quería hablar conmigo, para negociar un posible tratado de unión de las dos empresas, y decidí ir y ver si se puede llegar a algo-explico.

-Entiendo, bueno espero que te vaya bien, y logremos esa unión es una gran empresa, casi con tanta fama como la nuestra, y sería conveniente-dijo al momento que se levantaba, lista para partir al trabajo-adiós-se despidió de sus padres.

_-"Espero se logre el acuerdo"_-pensó ella animada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al entrar por la puerta de la compañía, todos los empleados la saludaban como era una costumbre allí, y ella amablemente respondía a ellos, con una gran sonrisa y feliz de ver la empresa progresando cada día.

Al llegar a la sala de juntas, tomo asiento al frente, todos algo curiosos vieron esa acción, preguntándose el porqué su padre no estaba y ella se posaba al frente.

-Mi padre hoy lamentablemente no podrá venir a la junta-aviso-así que yo la dirigiré.

-¿Pero porque no vendrá?...no se ofenda no es que la crea incapaz, pero ¿le paso algo?-pregunto uno de los accionistas.

-No se preocupe no me ofendo, y no está bien, es solo que tuvo una reunión de último momento y debía ir, por eso no pudo avisar, me disculpo por eso-les explico, los demás solo asintieron-Bien comencemos…- y así dio inicio la reunión.

…

Después de una larga hora, en la que se hablo de la empresa, sus acciones, ganancias, perdidas, y posibles inventos para mejorar, la reunión termino, y todos salieron para trabajar, informados de lo que sucedía en la empresa.

La peli azul salió de la oficina al terminar de recoger sus papeles y fue a su oficina en la que trabajo todo el día, para ya casi cuando anochecía salir y regresar a su casa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llego a casa y saludo cuando llego al comedor de esta.

-Hola ya regrese… ¿Qué tal la junta?-pregunto al ver a su padre serio.

-Hola…Bulma te tendrás que casar-anuncio sin más y ella ante las palabras dichas solo se quedo en shock.

**Continuara…**

****.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>(1):<strong> La nombre así la empresa al no saber qué nombre poner, sé que no es muy creativo, pero eso salió.

**(2):** Le escribí ese apellido porque no sabía el de él, así que lo pensé y es el apropiado, según mi opinión no se que opinen ustedes.

Bueno aquí están fanfic que empecé a escribir en un momento de aburrimiento en mi escuela, es que no había nada que hacer, estaba aburrida, tome un cuaderno y comencé a escribir, espero les haya gustado y si es así dejen un review, para saber si continuar o no.


	2. Chapter 1: Decisión

Hola vengo aquí con un nuevo capítulo, que espero que les guste mucho, quiero disculparme porque el capitulo pasado me quedo corto, pero era una introducción, espero este algo más largo, bueno disfrútenlo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometidos a la fuerza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>apitulo uno

**-D**ecisión**-**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La luz de la luna iluminaba levemente la habitación, adentro de esta la peli azul, estaba recostada en su cama, con su cabeza apoyada en su cómoda almohada intentando dormir, cosa que en estos momentos le parecía imposible, pues las palabras de su padre seguían en su cabeza y dudaba que pronto salieran de esta.<p>

_-"Bulma tendrás que casarte"-era lo único que en esos momentos su mente oía y parecía querer torturarla pues se repetía incasablemente._

_-Perdón, papa repite…creo que oí mal, si eso fue-y rio histéricamente, esperando que su padre pronto riera con ella, pero no sucedió eso._

_-"Si, es otra de sus bromas, no puede ser ver…"-pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de su padre._

_-No es broma, desearía que así fuera, pero es verdad te casaras con el hijo de Bardadck, el presidente de la empresa Dragón,-le dijo, haciendo que la peli azul, se quedara muda, intentando en su mente procesar la información._

_Pero este parecía no hacer caso, pues sentía que era un sueño._

_Y cuando pudo procesarlo y hablar nuevamente grito._

_-¡No lo hare!... ¡No me casara con alguien que no conozco!-fueron sus palabras._

_Estaba enojada, como su padre quien siempre la apoyaba, le daba amor, cariño, y jamás la obligaba a nada que no deseara hacer, le dijera esas palabras._

_-Lo siento, pero tendrás que hacerlo-respondió serio con un tono duro, que sorprendió a su hija._

_-Pero… ¿Por qué?-pregunto quería saber._

_Era imposible que solo yendo a una reunión con el presidente de Dragón, decidiera casarla con un hijo de este, ¿que acaso le había agradado y decidió casarla con él?, no lo entendía._

_-Hablamos sobre la unión de las empresas-empezó la explicación con un tono suave esta vez-y me dijo que deseaba hacerlo, pero que para hacerlo había una condición, me dijo que mi hija tendría que casarse con uno de sus hijos, creo que el segundo de ellos que es el que heredara la empresa, pues el primero se negó a llevar adelante la empresa._

_-'Pero también porque el primero está casado, y su otro hijo no y parece que no está en sus planes casarse, y además que tu le parecías perfecta para su hijo, eres hermosa, inteligente…-no continuo pues su hijo lo interrumpió._

_-Y rica ¿no es así?- pregunto con voz fría._

_-No dijo que eras perfecta para darle un nieto-completo-cuando término de hablar, lo pensé un momento, y acepte, era una gran oportunidad para la empresa-termino._

_-No me importa si es lo mejor para la empresa… ¡No lo hare!-grito y salió corriendo de la sala para ir a su habitación, con lagrimas en su rostro._

No podía creer que su padre le haya hecho eso, obligarla a casarse con un hombre que no conocía, todo por el bien de la empresa, ella no era un negocio, era una persona con sentimientos.

No lo haría por nada, amaba la empresa, y haría lo que fuera necesario por ella, pero nunca sacrificaría su libertad casándose con un hombre desconocido y por ende atada a alguien por quien no sentiría nada, y privada a conocer el amor.

Pero que para ella lo más importante era el amor, era rica, si, y una gran empresaria, pero aun así como toda mujer soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe, pese a lo infantil que sonara ese era su sueño.

Sintió húmedo su rostro y toco con sus manos sus mejillas, solo para sentir algo liquido en ellas, estaba llorando y no se dio cuenta en qué momento ese liquido salino salió de su rostro.

Y así entre lágrimas se durmió.

…

Se levanto cuando los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en el rostro, claro ayer había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, miro su reloj, era temprano, pero no se sentía con ganas de levantarse, todo lo que paso ayer seguía en su mente.

Sus ojos le ardían producto de las lagrimas derramadas, pues paso toda la noche llorando, pero como no hacerlo, debía casarse, no quería, era joven para hacerlo y no conocía a su "prometido".

Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos.

Era su estomago.

Claro no había comido nada, pues la noticia le fue dada cuando llego del trabajo y se encerró en su habitación, no queriendo saber nada.

Pero ahora su cuerpo le pedía alimento, pues estaba cansado y hambriento.

Pero no quería ir a comer, no quería encontrarse a su padre, en este momento estaba dolida con él, pues lo que le había hecho era lo peor.

Decidió alejar esos pensamientos, se levanto con pereza, entro al baño, y se ducho, cuando el agua caliente toco su cuerpo todos sus músculos se relajaron, no había notado lo tensa que se encontraba hasta este momento, al terminar salió y se vistió, para salir de su habitación y desayunar.

Cuando llego al comedor, irremediablemente se encontró con su padre, estaba en su lugar, con la cabeza baja, y los brazos a los lados de su asiento. Su mama también estaba allí, con una sonrisa, al verla sonrió también, era inevitable no hacerlo.

-Bueno días querida-le hablo con voz dulce, y eso la reconforto un poco.

-Buenos días mama-respondió.

-Buenos días Bulma-esta vez fue su padre quien saludo, su sonrisa se borro de inmediato.

No respondió, agacho la cabeza y se sirvió el desayuno, sin responderle.

Su padre suspiro.

-Bulma…-comenzó el.

-No quiero oírte-se le adelanto ella.

-Iré por unos pastelitos-dijo su madre, levantándose y saliendo de allí, dejándolos solos.

-Hija-volvió a hablar-sé que me odias-ella se sorprendió por eso, estaba molesta, pero odiarlo, jamás- no quería decírtelo, pero parece que tendré que hacerlo-dijo él.

Ella se volteo a verlo confundida, ¿Qué no le había dicho?

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto ella, la curiosidad presente en su voz.

-Veras…-parecía que no sabía cómo continuar, pero finalmente hablo-la empresa está pasando por un mal momento-dijo, sorprendiéndola en el acto, ¿Cómo eras eso posible?, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?, ¿Por qué no le había dicho?-es algo grave, se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero últimamente la empresa competencia Takeshi corp. está sacando nuevos productos, haciendo ver los nuestros como nada, las ganancias han bajado.

-'No supiste nada, porque intente ocultártelo, no quería preocuparte, tu trabajabas mas en tu laboratorio, y yo evitaba que vieras las cuentas,, quería que continuaras trabajando por que te gusta lo que haces, no por obligación, no quería presionarte…lo siento'-dijo bajando la mirada.

-No…yo lo siento-se disculpo-está bien-dijo ella. Su padre la miro confundido-lo intentare-y sonrió.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!?-grito un azabache totalmente enfurecido por la noticia recibida.

-Lo que oyes…te casaras-le repitió tranquilo.

-Estás loco, no lo hare-respondió calmado.

-No, no lo estoy, te casaras, porque lo digo-le dijo serio, odiaba cuando Vegeta se ponía así de molesto, gritaba, maldecía y el terminaba cansado por tanta pelea, era terco y parecía que eso no cambiaria.

-Nunca me ha interesado lo que digas, no lo hare-dijo dando media vuelta para salir de ahí.

-Lo harás…-el volteo a verlo, fulminándolo con la mirada-porque si no lo haces, te desheredo-termino con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No puedes-respondió automáticamente.

-Ponme a prueba…además recuerda el testamento, dice que para heredar tu parte, debes estar casado, si lo estas inmediatamente todo pasa a tu poder…deberías agradecerme te hago un favor, tu siempre rechazas a todas las mujeres que te presentan…bueno esta es distinta-le dijo.

Vegeta no dijo nada, solo salió de allí, dando un portazo.

…

Estaba enojado, frustrado y cansado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, su padre tenía razón, debía casarse si quería su parte y la presidencia de la empresa, había olvido esa pequeña clausula.

Aunque eso no le daba derecho a buscarle esposa, esa era decisión de él, pero tenía razón-nuevamente-en que el jamás llevaba algo serio con ninguna mujer, solo era una noche de placer.

Ahora se preguntaba quién sería su "prometida", lo más probable es que fuera una tonta descerebrada, superficial y que cuando sepa que tiene dinero y lo vea-pues era guapo-correría a sus pies.

Eso le facilitaría todo, podría manejarla a su antojo, haría todo lo que le pidiera.

Suspiro.

Debía volver y ya que… aceptar.

…

-Está bien tu ganas-dijo abriendo la puerta de improvisto.

El pelinegro sonrió victorioso.

-Sabia que volverías-le dijo.

-Pero-el pelinegro arqueo una ceja, ahora que diría-si no me gusta no me caso-finalizo.

El hombre se quedo callado pensando. Una idea vino a su mente.

-Con la condición de que la conocerás, tendrás 6 meses para hacerlo, si en eso entonces no la quieres ver, no te casas, se anulara todo y podrás escoger a tu esposa-dicho esto le tendió una mano, que el azabache acepto, cerrando así el trato.

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno este fue el capitulo 1, espero que les hay gustado, ya apareció Vegeta y en el próximo capítulo se conocerán, espero traerles pronto la continuación, y que la inspiración no me abandone, gracias por los reviews y espero algunos para esta.<p>

**Peny hdez****: **Me alegro que te hay gustado el prologo, y respondiendo tu pregunta, no, no lo dejare continuare con Tu y yo.

**RinPink Susaiyajin****: **Bueno la trama fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando estaba algo aburrida, pensé y me dije que sería divertido un fic asi, sobre los capítulos, espero que este mejor y más largo y sobre lo de actualizar pronto, pues en los próximos tendrás que esperar, soy algo perezosa y a veces la imaginación me abandona.


	3. Chapter 2: Conociendonos

**H**ola, he vuelto con otro capítulo, he de decir que este me costó un poco, solo espero que la imaginación no me falle y escriba tan seguido, porque se quiere ir, pero no lo puedo permitir, bueno lo prometido se conocerán. Lean y disfruten.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometidos a la fuerza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>apitulo dos

**-C**onociéndonos**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>-<strong>B<strong>ulma te tengo una noticia-le dijo su padre a la peli azul.

-Dime, padre-

-Mañana, conocerás a tu prometido-ella se puso seria y asintió.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le pregunto, sabía que era tonto preguntarlo, no estaba de acuerdo y hacia esto por él y su esposa, y también por la compañía, pero necesitaba sentir que todo estaba bien.

-No, nada-respondió forzando una sonrisa.

-Está bien-le dijo-mañana no vengas, tendrás el día libre, así como también cada día que tengas que salir con el-le informo.

-Claro-asintió-me voy tengo que terminar-y salió de ahí.

Al cerrar la puerta suspiro, no se sentía bien con eso del compromiso y casarse, pero lo haría por su familia y la empresa, sentía que se lo debía a su padre, por estar siempre con ella.

Lo que si agradecía en sobremanera, era que si en 6 meses Vegeta y ella no llegaban a entenderse o por lo menos soportarse, el compromiso se anularía.

Se lo había dicho una noche en casa.

_Entraba por la puerta de su casa, cuando se sorprendió de ver a su padre saliendo de la sala con un hombre de pelo negro, desordenado, una cicatriz en su cara, platicando con su padre._

_-Buenas noches-saludo cortésmente la peli azul._

_-Buenas noches hija.-saludo su padre-el es Son Bardack el presidente de la empresa Dragón-y lo señalo-y ella es mi hija Bulma Brief._

_-Mucho gusto-dijo ella._

_-Igualmente-dijo cortés- eres más bella en persona-halago._

_Ella se sonrojo._

_-Gracias-dijo avergonzada._

_-Bueno fue un gusto conocerla, pero me temo que me tengo que ir-dijo-adiós y buenas noches-se despidió._

_-Adiós-se despidió ella._

_Cuando el salió su padre le hablo._

_-Bulma hay algo que quiero decirte-le dijo-vamos a la sala por favor-pidió._

_Ella asintió y le siguió._

_-Dime padre-_

_-Bueno, veras el me vino a informar sobre una condición en el compromiso-hablo serio._

_¿Condición? ¿Qué condición?, se pregunto._

_-¿Qué condición padre?-pregunto._

_-Bueno dijo que tenían 6 meses para conocerse, y si en ese plazo de tiempo no se soportan o no se llevan bien, el compromiso se cancela...pero si se llevan bien y se entiende se casaran, por lo tanto la prensa no sabrá nada hasta que sea seguro y este confirmado-informo._

_-¿Pero que hizo que decidiera darnos tiempo para conocernos y llevarnos bien?-pregunto._

_-Su hijo, es la condición que impuso para aceptar, parece que es alguien difícil y complicado-respondió._

_-Ya veo-fue lo único que pudo decir._

_Parecía que su futuro esposo era un caso._

_De pronto una interrogante llego a su mente._

_-Papa-lo llamo, el volteo a verla, esperando lo que tenía que decirle-¿Cómo se llama mi prometido?-pregunto._

_-Oh eso, se llama Vegeta-dijo-es el segundo hijo de Bardack, aunque tengo entendido que es adoptado, junto con el hermano de él, pues es el tío de ellos, pero lo ha cuidado como sus hijos-le informo._

_-¿Qué paso con sus padres?-al contarle eso su padre la curiosidad se hizo presente._

_-Murieron-_

_La noticia de la muerte de los padres de Vegeta, salió una mañana, su hija estaba pequeña en ese entonces._

_Debía ser triste que tus padres estuvieran muertos, pero tuvieron suerte que su tío los cuidara y tratara como sus hijos._

Si, su padre le había contado eso y cuando se entero, le dio tristeza oír, aunque la curiosidad seguía presente y era saber cómo habían muerto, aunque sabía que no era su problema y no debía meterse.

Debía dejar eso de lado, porque en algún momento podría sin querer preguntarle y no quería incomodarlo, tenía la esperanza de cancelar su compromiso, pero aun tenía el problema de la empresa, y por ella debía llevarse bien con él, quien sabe tal vez hasta le agradara.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Vegeta por cierto, mañana conoces a tu prometida-le dijo su padre.

-Mañana, bueno ya que, cuanto antes mejor, más rápido podre deshacer el compromiso-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Su padre solo suspiro.

-Sabes que tienen que convivir 6 meses, si en ese tiempo deciden que no, no habrá boda-le recordó.

-6 meses es suficiente tiempo-dijo.

Su padre lo volteo a ver y cuando observo la cara que tenia le advirtió.

-Ni se te ocurra portarte desagradable o mal con ella-le dijo-sé cómo eres y de lo que eres capaz, te conozco desde que eras un bebe-le recordó.

-Lo sé, y no me interesan tus advertencias, me portare como quiera-si, así lo haría no se quería casar y si Bulma-como su padre le dijo que se llamaba-veía que no era para nada cortes ni considerado, daría un rotundo no a la boda.

-Si te portas mal, no me interesara tu opinión, y te casaras con ella-le amenazo.

-Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada-

Salió de la oficina de su padre a trabajar en lo suyo.

_-¿Qué hare contigo?_-pensó el pelinegro.

…

Ya en su oficina se puso a trabajar en los papeleos que tenía pendiente, o que habían llegado pronto.

Eso de ser el presidente de una empresa no era fácil, era cierto que le gustaba trabajar en la empresa, pero no por eso el cansancio, frustración y estrés que esta provocaba se iba.

_-Quizás debería considerar tomar vacaciones_-pensó.

Recordó que cuando su padre vino de hablar con el presidente de Corp. Capsula, le dijo que había conocido a la hija de este, y solo hablaba de lo educada y hermosa que era.

_-Ya llegue-anuncio el pelinegro._

_-Hola padre-saludo su primo, ahora hermano Goku._

_-Hola-saludo su hermano Tarble._

_-Hmph, hola-saludo desinteresado._

_-Vegeta, hoy conocí a tu prometida-le dijo._

_-¿Y?-pregunto no le interesaba en lo absoluto casarse, así que no le podía pedir entusiasmo en conocerla._

_-¿Y?, deberías por lo menos fingir interés-le regaño, siempre era así cuando algo no le interesaba, solo mostraba indiferencia-bueno hoy la conocí y es hermosa-hablo._

_-¿En serio?-pregunto Tarble._

_-Sí y también muy educada-siguió._

_-Si es así puede que sea una gran esposa para ti niisan-dijo su hermano._

_-No me quiero casar no me interesa si es buena esposa, si no me molesta estoy bien-dijo saliendo de la sala a su habitación._

_-Niisan-dijo su hermano, triste de que no pusiera algo de su parte para su boda._

Le hartaba eso, todos estaban de acuerdo, y le pedían ánimos e interés en eso, cuando eso era para él era un imposible.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Despertó de mañana, por el sonido del despertador, hoy conocería a su futuro esposo, y no tenía trabajo.

Se desperezo y entro al baño. Después de una media hora salió de el.

Se puso un vestido celeste de verano-estaban en esa estación y hacia algo de calor-que combinaba con su pelo y unas sandalias blancas bajas, su pelo quedo suelto como siempre y salió.

Abajo su padre y su madre le esperaban en el comedor, aun no habían comenzado a desayunar pues los Son vendrían, tenía entendido que Vegeta y el resto de su familia.

-Buenos días-saludo

-Buenos días querida-saludo su madre.

-Buenos días hija-

Cuando estaba por sentarse el timbre sonó, su madre se levanto enseguida a abrir.

-Deben ser ellos-la oyó decir.

Se escucho la puerta abrirse y muchos buenos días, así como pasos que se aproximaban al comedor.

-Buenos días-saludo Bardack.

-Buenos días-dijo su padre.

-Buenos días-saludo ella con una sonrisa, él le agradaba.

-Bulma, deja que te presente a tu futuro esposo-después de oír eso su sonrisa se volvió fingida.

-Es el Vegeta-dijo señalando a un azabache, ojinegro y algo bajo.

-Hola soy Bulma-se presento.

-Hola, Vegeta-dijo fríamente.

Ella lo vio y solo lo observo aburrido, supo por eso que sería un día difícil y agotador.

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>quí termina el capi, sé que no fue mucho lo que se vieron pero en el próximo si se hablaran, conocerán, pelearan…en fin, espero que les haya gustado, porque el final de este no mucho, espero que ustedes si, bueno lo que opinen déjenmelo en un review.

**Peny hdez:** he vuelto actualizar, me alegra mucho que te guste como llevo la historia, pues no deseo que se enamoren con solo verse, hay sus casos, pero no siempre es así, y no es nada, no pienso dejar tu y yo, lo comencé lo terminare, espero que este capítulo este largo.

**bulmita18:** Me alegra leer que te gusta, bueno ya se conocieron o vieron, en el próximo si hablaran y todo.

Gracias por sus reviews.

Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 3: Cita

Hola he vuelto con nuevo capítulo, que sorprendentemente no me costo, pero si tarde fue porque tenía algo de pereza para hacerlo, espero que les guste este capítulo, disfrútenlo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometidos a la fuerza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>apitulo tres

**-C**ita**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>-<strong>B<strong>ueno que les parece si nos sentamos a comer-propuso la mama de la peli azul.

-Claro-respondió Bardack.

-Con permiso-dijeron al unísono los Son, para a continuación sentarse.

La peli azul se sentó en su lugar correspondiente, quedando en frente de ella Vegeta.

-Bueno ellos son mis hijos-hablo el pelinegro-Raditz, el mayor, y Tarble el menor, falta uno, Goku, pero lamentablemente no pudo presentarse, tenía una cita con su novia.

-Comprendo-dijo Bulma-no se preocupe.

-Eres linda-dijo de pronto Tarble sorprendiendo a todos.

-Gracias-respondió ella.

-Y dime ¿qué te gusta hacer?-pregunto curioso el menor de los Son.

-Más que todo inventar, desde pequeña veía a mi padre trabajar y crear cosas, era divertido y yo también comencé a imitarlo, desde entonces me gusta mucho inventar-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-

El resto del desayuno pasó en silencio, el cual era interrumpido por pequeñas pláticas entre los presentes.

Pero Vegeta en ningún momento hablo.

Simplemente mostraba una cara que demostraba aburrimiento e indiferencia.

_-"Estoy en problemas…todo sea por la empresa"-_pensó la peli azul.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estaban todos en el jardín de la casa de los Brief, teniendo una agradable conversación, con excepción de Vegeta que no había hablado nada, desde que se presento.

Bulma tuvo una idea.

-Disculpa Vegeta-el volteo a verla-¿te gustaría dar un paso por el jardín?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de decir que no, cuando volteo su vista a su padre y su mirada le advirtió que desistiera de su idea.

-Está bien-dijo finalmente, y se levanto para seguirla por el extenso jardín.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-Vegeta rompió el silencio con una pregunta.

-¿El qué?-pregunto ella.

-El intentar continuar un compromiso, que si se llegara a realizar la boda, el matrimonio sería un fracaso-dijo fríamente.

Ella se sorprendió un poco por la sinceridad y rudeza de sus palabras.

-Tienes razón-contesto, sorprendiendo ahora a él-pero quiero intentarlo, tenemos un plazo, no pienso rogarte, pero tampoco quiero hacer nada como tu-completo.

-¿De qué hablas?, algo que está perdido desde el principio, no se debería intentar -contraataco.

-Estas equivocado, aunque así fuere, ¿no lo intentarías acaso?, ¿luchar porque funcione?, ten en cuenta que aunque haya tiempo, no estaría de más intentar mejorarlo, intentar llevarnos bien aunque sea en estos meses, porque algo podría pasar y aunque no nos amemos ni estemos de acuerdo nos podrían obligar, y te arrepentirías de no haberlo hecho-finalizo.

-Sigo creyendo que no es necesario-

-Eres irritante ¿sabes? Y molesto-al terminar de decir eso se fue de nuevo a reunirse con los demás.

Vegeta solo se quedo allí parado, para después caminar.

"_Estúpida mujer"_

…

Al llegar todos dejaron de ver en la dirección donde anteriormente ella y Vegeta se habían ido.

-Hija hemos decidido que tengan una cita-hablo su padre.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Así es para que se conozcan mejor-dijo Bardack

-Está bien-aceptó.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Es estúpido-

-Lo sé-concordó ella.

-No entiendo porque solo usan la cabeza para cosas inútiles-siguió refunfuñando-es la idea más ridícula que se les ha ocurrido, es idiotez pura…-

-¡Ya cállate!-grito Bulma, harta de oírle su berrinche.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para gritarme?-pregunto enojado Vegeta.

-Alguien que está harta de oírte-respondió.

-Pues no lo hagas-

-Ojala pudiera-susurro.

Vegeta hizo de cuenta que no la oyó.

…

-Sabes te imagines diferente-hablo de pronto Vegeta.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto curiosa.

-Como todas-dijo.

-Explícate- exigió.

Estaban en un pequeño café que se encontraba cerca de su destino, una feria a la que la peli azul había dicho deseaba ir.

_-"Si he de hacer esto, debería aprovecharlo"-_eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento.

-No me ordenes mujer-

-No soy mujer, soy Bulma idiota-le reprocho.

-Como sea…-iba a hablar pero Bulma le interrumpió.

-No es como sea…-pero esta vez él, la interrumpió.

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar?-pregunto molesto, ella no dijo nada, el entendió eso como señal para que continuara hablando.

-Te imaginaba como todas, normalmente en mi vida, las mujeres con las que he estado se fijaban en mi fortuna, status social y en lo físico, nunca ni una intento ver más allá, y tú al ser hija de un rico, te imagine igual-dijo.

Bulma lo quedo viendo con comprensión.

-Sé lo que se siente eso, a mi me pasa igual, pero no por eso juzgo a las personas sin haberlas conocido, además gracias a la buena educación de mis padres no soy así, solo contigo tuve razón sin necesidad de conocerte-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

El sonrió pero en seguida la cambio por una burlesca.

-Yo también, eres una escandalosa, torpe y estúpida mujer-dijo.

Ella se puso roja de la furia y se levanto de la mesa, provocando que las personas que se encontraban en el local los vieran algo extrañados.

_-"Es divertido-_pensó él.

-¡Tu…eres un maldito engreído, estúpido descerebrado, idiota, imbécil que pude haber conocido!-el cambio su semblante por enojo al oír la fila de insulto que ella le profería.

-Si pues tú no te quedas atrás mujer fea…-y así continuaron.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Es tu culpa-le dijo ella enfadada.

-Es tuya-replico él.

-No tuya-

-Tuya-

-Fue por tu maldita culpa que nos sacaron-

Y efectivamente así había sido los habían corrido del café, por sus gritos e insultos que incomodaban a la gente.

-Estúpido-

-Gritona-

Parecía que todo lo que habían podido decirse solo eran insultos.

_-"Este será un largo día"-_pensaron ambos.

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>spero que les haya gustado, si vieron más que todo dialogo, es porque deseaba que se conociesen mejor y no que solo fuera narración.

Si les gusto déjenme saberlo en un review.

Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 4: Sorpresa

He vuelto nuevamente, por fin he terminado el capitulo, sé que no es largo pero me costó mucho hacerlo, parece que mi imaginación decidió dar un paseo y se perdió, pues aun no vuelve, me siento mal por traerla casi un mes después, pero espero que este capi les agrade y me perdonen.

Además del hecho de que mi imaginación se perdió no podía terminarla, porque estoy en exámenes finales, pronto saldré de vacaciones, y cuando estas lleguen tratare de traerla más seguida.

Bueno me dejo mejor de darle más vueltas, y lean, espero la disfruten.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometidos a la fuerza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>apitulo cuatro

**-S**orpresa**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>l sol estaba en lo alto brillando fuertemente, alumbrando así el día. Sus tenues rayos de luz calentaban el día, por lo que la gente ya sea en sus casas o en las calles buscaban formas de refrescarse y vestían ropas ligeras que les ayudaran a no aumentar el sofocante calor que se sentía.

Con una sonrisa, algo sonrosada por el caluroso día y con pequeñas gotas de sudor que perlaba su frente, caminaba la peli azul, y al lado de ella el azabache con un rostro indiferente y también pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente. En ella se notaba la felicidad y alegría que tiene una pequeña niña cuando obtiene lo que quiere, pues se podría decir que así era, estaban en la feria, un lugar al que en contadas ocasiones visito con su familia.

El pelinegro a su lado estaba aburrido pues desde pequeño y de que aquella tragedia que lo marco a él y a su hermano no había estado en una feria a los que sus padres solían llevarlos, para alegría y emoción de ellos, aunque su tío insistió varias veces para que los acompañara a él y sus primos jamás accedió, su hermano tampoco, pues estar en una de ellas era recordar los buenos momentos que vivió con su familia y no podía evitar la nostalgia y el sentimiento de tristeza en su corazón, que con el tiempo había ido disminuyendo, pero que nunca había desaparecido.

Fue algo que lo afecto verdaderamente y desde ese momento todo el cambio, pero nunca la culpa que sentía, mucha gente le había dicho que no era cierto, pero él sentía que así era, si solo no los hubiera distraído ellos estarían aun vivos, pero él hubiera no existe y él lo comprobó, su hermano sufrió pero por suerte-y cosa que agradecía-era muy pequeño y no sintió la falta como él, pero gracias a eso pudo seguir adelante y ser un niño feliz, dentro de esa desgracia.

Agradecía-aunque no lo pareciera-que su tío los haya acogido y que no los abandonara, que intentara hacer que se sintieran en su familia, que les diera cariño, amor, pero aun así eso nunca sustituyo el vacio que sentía al ver ocasionalmente a niños sonriendo felices en compañía de sus padres, ya que bellos momentos llenos de felicidad volvían a su mente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La peli azul observaba a la persona a su lado, pues este parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y estos parecían no ser agradables pues aunque su cara luciera indiferente y hasta aburrida en sus ojos se veía un pequeño brillo lleno de tristeza, se preguntaba que podía ser cuando de pronto como un flashazo volvió a su mente el momento en que su padre le hablaba del accidente de los padres de su ahora prometido.

_-Papa-lo llamo, el volteo a verla, esperando lo que tenía que decirle-¿Cómo se llama mi prometido?-pregunto._

_-Oh eso, se llama Vegeta-dijo-es el segundo hijo de Bardack, aunque tengo entendido que es adoptado, junto con el hermano de él, pues es el tío de ellos, pero los ha cuidado como sus hijos-le informo._

_-¿Qué paso con sus padres?-al contarle eso su padre la curiosidad se hizo presente._

_-Murieron-_

_La noticia de la muerte de los padres de Vegeta, salió una mañana, su hija estaba pequeña en ese entonces._

Su padre no había entrado en detalles en cuanto a lo que sucedió y no podía negar que sentía curiosidad, pero tal vez su padre no sabía igual mucho sobre ese tema.

Volteo a verlo nuevamente y seguía igual que antes, decidió intentar hablar con él.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto, esa pregunta parecía haberlo sacado de su trance.

-¿Eh?...sí, estoy bien-dijo algo sorprendido, pues al parecer era más intuitiva de lo que imaginaba y había notado su pequeña distracción.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto nuevamente no muy segura de su respuesta.

-Si ya te dije que si-respondió recuperando su antigua actitud-¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?-dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

-No lo sé, pero parecías no estarlo-dijo ella con simpleza.

-Como sea-dijo en un susurro, algo molesto no con ella, si no con el mismo, por ser descubierto por la peli azul-¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunto para desviar la atención de Bulma y al parecer funciono.

Bulma lo pensó un momento.

-Vamos a comer algo-dijo algo emocionada, tanto años sin estar en una feria y ahora hacer lo que deseaba la hacía sentirse feliz.

…

Pasaron por varios puestos, pero al final se decidió por comer algo dulce, fueron al puesto donde vendían algodones de azúcar, aun cuando Vegeta se negó rotundamente a comer eso, pues no tenia aprecio alguno por el dulce.

-Deme dos algodones de azúcar por favor-pidió amablemente Bulma al vendedor.

-Enseguida-respondió este, para darse la vuelta y darle los tan ansiados caramelos a la peli azul.

-Tenga-dijo el señor con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo ella recibiendo su dulce.

-Ten es el tuyo-le dijo a Vegeta, estirando la mano para que lo tomara, pero el solo lo vio con desprecio y volteo el rostro.

-Te dije que no quería-dijo molesto.

-No me interesa, te lo compre, te lo comes-dijo ella algo molesta.

-No quiero y no me ordenes-dijo el también algo molesto.

-Lo hare, soy tu prometida después de todo-respondió ella con una sonrisa arrogante, casi idéntica a las del pelinegro.

-Exacto mi prometida, no mi dueña-

Ella solo suspiro, no quería pasar todo ese tiempo discutiendo, quería divertirse, pero con el cómo compañía dudaba seriamente que lo lograra.

-No me dejas opción…-susurro para ella misma-Vegeta-llamo, el volteo a verla.

-¿Qué?-pregunto bruscamente.

-Di ah-

El levanto una ceja curioso de la petición.

-¿Para?-pregunto desconfiando.

-Solo hazlo…por favor-agrego sabiendo que no le gustaba que le ordenaran.

-Está bien…ah-dijo él, y en ese momento la peli azul, llevo un trozo del dulce a la boca del azabache.

-Bien-dijo-¿te gusto?-pregunto con una expresión inocente.

El escupió el caramelo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-pregunto alterado.

-Nada, solo que como no querías comer, pensé que querías que te diera de comer yo-respondió ella tranquila.

-¡Jamás di a entender eso!-grito Vegeta.

-Ups, error mío-dijo ella riendo.

-Pareces una niña, compórtate-la regaño-además ¿que no entiendes que significa no?-dijo molesto.

-Lo siento-dijo arrepentida-solo fue una broma no creí que te enojarías tanto-dijo con voz culpable-pero es que eres muy aburrido-dijo con un puchero.

El pelinegro la vio detenidamente, viendo como con esa expresión parecía una niña, además del reclamo que fue muy infantil, pero no podía negar que ese puchero la hacía ver adorable y tierna.

"_¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?"-_se dijo mentalmente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto ella.

-Nada-dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Seguro?, de pronto te pusiste rojo, ¿no tendrás fiebre?-pregunto ella al verle un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, tomo con su mano la cara de él y luego la suya.

-No, no tienes nada, estas bien-

-Te dije que no me pasaba nada-hablo cuando recupero su expresión y forma de ser.

-Bien continuamos, quiero un jugo, tengo sed-

-Está bien-

Fueron buscando un puesto donde vendieran algún jugo, en silencio, ni uno de los dos hablaba, pues no tenían nada para decir y aunque así fuera Vegeta no era muy conversador y la peli azul tenía el presentimiento de que la ignoraría.

Seguían buscando el puesto, cuando una voz los sorprendió.

-¡Vegeta!-grito esa voz.

Los dos voltearon a ver quien había pronunciado el nombre del pelinegro, cuando a los lejos divisaron a un muchacho de cabello negro desordenado, pero que extrañamente lucia bien en el, con una mano al aire a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?-susurro Vegeta, pero Bulma logro escucharlo, parecía que él no le agradaba.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto ella.

-Nadie importante, vámonos-dijo el enojado.

Ella no dijo nada, se notaba que esa persona no era de su agrado y decidió mejor seguirlo.

-¡Vegeta!, ¡Vegeta!, ¡Vegeta!-seguía llamando, hasta cuando lo notaron lo tenían enfrente-¡Vegeta!, te estoy hablando, no me ignores-hablo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-pregunto evidentemente molesto.

-En realidad nada, solo quería saber que hacías tú aquí-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto nuevamente la peli azul.

Vegeta y la persona a su lado la voltearon a ver.

-El es Goku, mi primo-respondió.

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong> esta fue la tan ansiada continuación, (espero que haya sido ansiada), ahora como dije no fue la gran cosa, pero fue lo único que logre sacar de mi mente, espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí no mucho, pero es su opinión la que cuenta.

**Sweetgilda:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este no te decepciones, cuídate.

**BulmaLady:** Me hace feliz saber que te gusta, como puedes ver Vegeta ha empezado ver cosas agradables en Bulma, pero tardara un poco que se gusten, no quiero hacerlo rápido, gracias por lo de la inspiración yo espero que vuelva pronto, besos para ti también.

** : **No lo considero un gran fic, pero me alegra que te guste, se que pediste que actualizara pronto pero tarde, por lo cual me disculpe, espero que este te guste.

**Megumi007:** He de decir que también me divertí cuando escribí los insultos, veo que a ti también te divirtió, y aquí está el capitulo que querías, saludos.

**I****'****m suppaman:** Me gustaría mucho que te ahorras tus comentario, el hecho de que no te guste no quiere decir que a todo el mundo le va a pasar igual, y si dices que somos perezosas no queriendo escribir otras parejas, lo mismo digo, si tanto lo quieres escribe tu uno, y evita el molestar a otros escritores con tus estúpidos comentarios, no te gusta no leas, nadie te obliga, ahórrame el tener que leer tus comentarios que son desagradables.

Quiero disculparme con mis lectoras por este comentario, pero es la verdad, esta gente lo único que hace es molestar.

Agradezco a todos sus reviews.

Nos vemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 5: Amigos

**H**ola.

Por fin después de creó casi dos meses traigo un nuevo capítulo, este me costó mucho, pero aprovechando el hecho de que un pequeño halo de inspiración llego pues lo aproveché, y esto fue lo que salió.

No sale mucho sobre la pareja principal, pero considero que este capítulo será necesario, en el próximo será distinto.

Ahora si gustan lean.

Disfruten!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometidos a la fuerza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>apitulo cinco

**-A**migos**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>̶ ¿<strong>T<strong>u primo? ̶ pregunto totalmente incrédula la peli azul, pues en su voz, había percibido disgusto por la presencia del pelinegro.

̶ Así es…es normal que no nos crean, el es un amargado, así que siempre creen que es broma ̶ dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa, la peli azul no pudo evitar una risa al escuchar la explicación.

Vegeta lo vio a las dos con una vena palpitándoles en la frente, señal inequívoca de enojo.

̶ Por cierto ¿Quién eres? ̶ pregunto curioso, a Bulma le salió una gotita por la tardía reacción del pelinegro, parecía que tomaba confianzas con cualquier persona, sin saber quiénes eran en realidad.

Vegeta suspiro atrayendo la atención de los dos sobre él.

̶ Idiota ̶ insulto en un susurro a su primo ̶ es mi prometida, Bulma ̶ respondió a su pregunta.

̶ ¿Tu eres? ̶ pregunto sorprendido ̶ eres muy linda ̶ dijo con sinceridad.

La peli azul ante el comentario se sonrojo, estaba acostumbrada, pero siempre eran halagos vacios, para intentarla seducir y si era posible casarse con ella por su fortuna, pero este era sincero, sin ninguna intención oculta, más que el de expresar lo que pensaba.

̶ Gracias ̶ dijo actuando algo tímida.

Vegeta los observo curioso y enojado pues estaba siendo ignorado.

̶ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kakaratto? ̶ pregunto el azabache.

̶ Vine a acompañar a Chichi ella deseaba venir hoy ̶ respondió a la pregunta cuando inmediatamente noto un detalle ̶ ¿Dónde está Chichi? ̶ se pregunto a si mismo algo alarmado y moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro intentando localizarla, cuando de pronto la vio iba hacia él, pero por su cara se notaba que estaba enfadada y el culpable de eso era el pelinegro a quien ella observaba con furia e instintos asesinos.

̶ Goku ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¡¿Por qué corriste, me dejaste sola y no me dijiste donde ibas?! ̶ grito enfadada.

Goku oía un poco asustado el regaño de la mujer frente a él, sus brazos enfrente, como si con eso se defendiera de los gritos.

̶ Lo siento, es que vi a Vegeta y decidí saludarlo ̶explico rápidamente.

̶ ¿Vegeta? ̶ pregunto, luego volteo su vista y lo vio, estaba ahí con su pose orgullosa, viéndola con molestia, ella también le observo con molestia.

Ambos nunca se llevaron bien, desde que lo conoció en la universidad cuando Goku se lo presento como su primo-hermano, en ese entonces el pelinegro y ella solo eran amigos, ambos se llevaron mal, bueno él, la trato mal y ella con su carácter explosivo le respondió, y cuando ella y Goku se convirtieron en novios nada mejoro, es mas fue peor.

̶ _"Tienes un pésimo gusto"_ ̶ había dicho cuando habían terminado de dar la noticia.

Ella no había dicho nada pero ganas no le habían faltado, todos creían que ella respondería algo, pues sus hermanos conocían sus discusiones, cuando en anteriores momentos ella había llegado a realizar un trabajo o a visitarlos, hasta el padre de Goku sabia de ellas.

Pero en ese momento además de la molestia se había sentido herida, sabia como era Vegeta y se había acostumbrado, pero también sabía que Goku lo quería mucho a pesar de la indiferente y fría forma en que el azabache lo trataba, no era por el hecho de que los padres de Vegeta hubieran muerto, no era compasión o lastima el porqué, Goku le tenía cariño, era porque él era así, honesto, confiado y de un gran y puro corazón-algo que la había enamorado-.

̶ _"Vegeta es así, pero sé que es solo una máscara, digamos que…tiene miedo a querer y perder nuevamente a esa o esas personas" _̶ le había dicho una vez, cuando ella se había quejado sobre el carácter del azabache.

̶ ¿Por qué demonios no se van? ̶ la voz de Vegeta con un rastro de irritación en ella la saco de sus cavilaciones, volteo a verlo inmediatamente dispuesta a darle una respuesta mordaz, pero alguien se le adelanto.

̶ ¡Oye! no digas eso ̶ fue lo que dijo la voz claramente femenina, ahora sus atención se fijo en la hermosa mujer al lado del azabache.

La observo detenidamente, estudiándola, pues sentía que la conocía.

Bulma quien se sintió observada, busco al responsable, cuando encontró a la acompañante de el primo de su ahora prometido observándola- si no se equivocaba se llamaba Chichi- el nombre de ella le había parecido vagamente familiar, pero la clara invitación a largarse que había lanzado Vegeta en forma de pregunta la distrajo de su cometido.

De pronto la pelinegra recordó a la que muchos años atrás había sido su mejor amiga, pero que a causa de un viaje de su padre se había tenido que ir a vivir a otra ciudad, y había regresado hasta comenzar la universidad, pero al no tener comunicación con ella en ese tiempo poco a poco y con la preocupación por sus estudios y otras distracciones la había olvidado.

La peli azul vio como los ojos de la mujer que la miraban brillaban en reconocimiento e inmediatamente se dejo oír su voz.

̶ ¿Bulma? ̶ fueron las palabras que se dejaron oír.

̶ ¿Nos conocemos? ̶ pregunto la nombrada, extrañada de que sin necesidad de presentaciones conociera su nombre-aunque no era extraño después de todo ella era reconocida- pero la duda en su voz como si no estuviera segura de su nombre le indicaba que se conocían anteriormente.

̶ ¿No recuerdas?, secundaria Estrella Naranja ̶ menciono para ver si recordaba, y al parecer había funcionado pues su cara inmediatamente se torno en sorpresa.

̶ ¡Chichi! ̶ grito emocionada, para a continuación lanzarse y darle un abrazo que demostraba lo mucho que la había extrañado, la pelinegra correspondió feliz también de volver a verla, acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto de su amiga cuando se encontraba contenta.

̶ ¿Se conocen? ̶ la pregunta estúpida en opinión de Vegeta por parte de Goku rompió con el abrazo de las amigas.

̶ Es obvio que si, no se abrazan y saben sus nombres por acabar de conocerse ̶ respondió sarcástico el azabache.

Pero él en su inocencia solo sonrió, cuando oyó a una de las mujeres hablar.

̶ Si, estudiamos juntas en la secundaria ̶ respondió la novia del pelinegro.

̶ Nos conocimos porque me metí en una pelea de ella con una chica de la cual no recuerdo el nombre solo que no me caía bien ̶ continuo con una sonrisa la peli azul.

_Caminaba tranquilamente intentando localizar su nueva aula, estaba en segundo año de secundaria, no era la primera vez que estaba en ese instituto, lo conocía pero su nueva sección quedaba un poco lejos de la que había sido antes._

_Cuando una voz que le molestaba en sobremanera por su tinte chillón y hasta escandaloso se dejo oír, tal parecía que estaba diciéndole algo a alguien pero por su tono estaba molesta._

_̶ Fíjate por donde caminas estúpida ̶ la escucho decir, se acerco esta vez con paso rápido, cuando al llegar al lugar vio a una rubia delgada, algo atractiva-nunca como ella- y con un maquillaje exagerado discutiendo con una pelinegra que por su cara estaba molesta._

_Volteo al lado de la puerta y vio que era la habitación que buscaba, su nueva sección, pero la ignoro y decidió intervenir en la discusión._

_̶ Yo opino que tu también deberías ̶ se dejo oír su voz, y las involucradas en la pequeña disputa voltearon a verla._

_̶ No te metas Briefs no es tu asunto ̶ la amenazo._

_Pero ella ignoro ese intento de intimidación y continúo hablando._

_̶ Me meto porque quiero y es mi asunto porque a quien le gritas es mi amiga ̶ fue su respuesta, dada con tranquilidad._

_Ambas mujeres la quedaron viendo con sorpresa e incredulidad, una porque creía que era su amiga y la otra porque no recordaba el momento en que la conoció._

_La rubia solo dio la vuelta completamente enojada, pues sabía que le podría pasar si ofendía a personas importantes para la chica Briefs._

_La pelinegra se le acerco._

_̶ ¿En serio nos conocemos? ̶ pregunto con curiosidad._

_̶ No pero desde ahora eres mi amiga, veo que ella te cayó mal y tu a ella, así que "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" ̶ le cito divertida por la frase sacada de una película que había visto._

_̶ ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ̶ pregunto la morena._

_̶ Bulma ̶ respondió ̶ ¿y el tuyo? ̶ pregunto la peli azul._

_̶ Chichi ̶ respondió la cuestionada, para enseguida levantar la mano en señal de querer estrecharla._

_Bulma correspondió y ambas rieron, sellando así su futura y duradera amistad._

Ambos hombres las observaban atentamente y con interés por la historia que habían oído, ambas amigas sonreían recordando viejos recuerdos, y riendo ante algunos que les habían hecho divertirse.

̶ Entonces ¿el es tu novio? ̶ pregunto la peli azul a su amiga señalando a él pelinegro que sonreía e intentaba hacer que Vegeta le respondiera más que insultos.

̶ Así es ̶ respondió ̶ lo amo, es el mejor hombre que pueda haber, es tan inocente y tiene un gran corazón, eso y más me enamoro de el ̶ respondió con una mirada de ensueño y una sonrisa de enamorada.

Bulma sonrió con ternura, conmovida por que su amiga había encontrado al parecer el amor de su vida.

Le tenía envidia pero una sana, pues ella también deseaba encontrar a quien amar y quien la amara, pero ahora que estaba comprometida con un desconocido lo veía imposible, pero por el bien de la empresa intentaría amarlo, para evitar sufrir en un futuro, sonrió si lo proponía lo conseguiría.

"_A veces el amor no es a primera vista, solo hay que construirlo poco a poco" ̶ _Pensó Bulma.

̶ Entonces ¿Vegeta es tu novio? ̶ pregunto la morena a su amiga que se veía ausente.

̶ Prometido en realidad ̶ fue la simple respuesta.

Su amiga la observo, no había notado la emoción que se supone uno expresaba al amar a alguien, solo veía a una persona que parecía hablaba del clima, sin inmutarse para nada.

̶ ¿Si no lo amas porque te casa con él? ̶ pregunto sin rodeos Chichi, su amiga no se inmuto sabía que así era ella, directa.

̶ Es un compromiso arreglado…pero ahora no deseo hablar de eso, tienes que irte ̶ dijo viendo como Goku se encaminaba hacia ellas y Vegeta tenía una cara de alivio ̶ mejor reunámonos en mi casa y platiquemos, ya la conoces ̶ con este último comentario ambas sonrieron, eso era cierto.

̶ Está bien ̶ respondió, Goku ya había llegado.

̶ Vámonos ̶ dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa, volteo a ver a la amiga de su novia ̶ adiós, fue un gusto conocerte ̶ luego agitó su mano, su novia lo imitó y ambos caminaron, Bulma tenía su mano en alto despidiéndose también.

Volteo a ver a Vegeta que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

̶ Vamos, continuemos ̶ hablo para luego voltear y la peli azul le siguió.

**Continuara… **

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong> este fue el capi, que espero les haya gustado, pido disculpas por el atraso, quizás no sea mucho y se esperaban más por el atraso que tuve, pero normalmente así son mis capítulos, espero que no les moleste.

**Q**uiero aclarar:

Que si escribí Chichi es porque es el verdadero nombre de Milk, así que decidi usarlo.

Y la frase de Bulma si la saque de una película, si la vieron ya sabrán cual es.

**E**l próximo capítulo es el último en su cita, tal vez salga un nuevo personaje ni yo lo sé.

**Megumi007: **Gracias por el apoyo, nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, y me alegra saber que el pasado te haya gustado.

Saludos!

**Peny hdez: **Actualice por fin! Y mi regreso fue todo menos pronto, espero que este capi te haya gustado un poco mas de protagonismo de Goku, y algo de la relación de él con Milk o Chichi.

Saludos. Cuídate!

**dragongold: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí está el capi, aunque tarde.

**Nathalie S.: **Me alegra el que te pareciera interesante así como el que te haya gustado, aquí la conti, tarde, pero como dicen "Mejor tarde que nunca".

Saludos!

**Flor:** Aquí el capitulo que pedias.

**G**racias a todos por sus reviews y por agregar a favoritos.

**N**os vemos!


	7. Chapter 6: Diversion

¡**H**ola! Volví, sé que me he retrasado enormemente pero lo siento, juro que lo siento, no tenia inspiración y estaba en exámenes tenía que estudiar demasiado, se que deben estar enojados o ansiosos-espero que mas la segunda, pero aquí está el capitulo.

Debo admitir que sus reviews pidiendo la continuación hicieron posible este capítulo.

Espero lo disfruten.

Prometo intentar hacer esta semana el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora si gustan lean.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometidos a la fuerza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>apitulo seis

**-D**iversión**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Caminaba lentamente, el viendo siempre al frente y esquivando a las personas que en su camino se atravesaban, ella veía todo a su alrededor con curiosidad como una niña de 8 ocho años observando maravillada lo que sus ojos captaban. Abruptamente se detuvo, el volteo a verla con una clara pregunta en sus ojos.<p>

̶ Quiero ir a ese juego ̶ fue la respuesta a su muda pregunta, el volteo el rostro a la dirección en que su dedo señalaba viendo lo que ella indicaba. Un juego donde daban vueltas a altas velocidad, gritaban y reían en cada bajada que daba la maquina, y al bajar finalmente del juego algunos se notaban claramente mareados y en casos peores vomitaban. La montaña rusa.

Claro que no irían ahí.

…

Los gritos incesantes de la gente que detrás y al frente tenía amenazaban con darle un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No podía entender como ese simple juego los ponía tan emocionados y peor aun los divertía pues él la gracia no la veía.

Vio a la peli azul que a su lado también gritaba emocionada, aun no podía creer que con unas simples palabras lo había convencido de subir a ese estúpido juego.

_̶ No te preocupes entiendo que tengas miedo ̶ _

Esas palabras lo habían hecho caminar rápidamente, comprar los boletos y esperar el turno de ellos para subir. Cualquiera se burlaría o no le tomaría importancia pero esa mujer había dado en su orgullo, lo más importante para él y nadie podía decir que tenía miedo pues no era así. Ese juego no lo asustaba y prueba de ello, era el hecho de que estaba cruzados de brazos esperando con algo de impaciencia que eso acabara.

La peli azul volteo a ver a su callado compañero y lo encontró con el ceño fruncido y relativamente tranquilo sin inmutarse ante el juego, solo se notaba un poco enojado. Decidió no darle importancia y seguir disfrutando.

…

Sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sentía que el desayuno y la bebida con el dulce que había comido hacia no mucho querían salir de su estomago, un sabor amargo inundo su boca. Se sentía mal pero sabía que había valido la pena, pues ese juego la había divertido.

̶ Que juego más estúpido ̶ lo oyó murmurar.

̶ No es cierto ̶ quiso protestar, pero la voz le salió ahogada, necesitaba sentarse.

El pelinegro la observo detenidamente.

̶ ¿Estás bien? ̶ pregunto con curiosidad.

̶ Si, solo algo mareada ̶ respondió, inmediatamente busco con la vista un lugar donde poder sentarse y descansar. Comenzó a caminar, el pelinegro no dijo nada solo la siguió.

Ambos se sentaron al llegar al asiento.

̶ Te dije que no subiéramos, ahora mírate ̶ dijo con seriedad.

̶ Valió la pena ̶ fue su respuesta acompañada de una sonrisa, se encontraba ya mejor de su mareo.

Vegeta la vio detenidamente, reafirmaba lo que pensaba, parecía una niña.

̶ Tonta ̶ susurro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Los padres de los futuros esposos conversaban animados aunque ambos tenían la preocupación de que estaría pasando, pues ambos conocían el carácter de sus respectivos hijos, cuando algo no les gustaba lo decían, solo que él lo decía sin temor a que sus palabras hirieran a alguien, y ella siempre teniendo presente los sentimientos de las demás personas.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, pero inmediatamente se vieron con una sonrisa, retomando la charla y ambos conscientes de la preocupación del otro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sentía el cuerpo de la persona muy pegado a su persona, no le agradaba pero el había escogido ese juego, pensando burlarse la peli azul pero en realidad ahora se arrepentía pues ella no dejaba de gritar y su voz-en su opinión- era muy escandalosa además del hecho de que sentía que en cualquier momento le destruiría los tímpanos.

No podía creer que alguien con suficiente valor como para enfrentarle le temiera a tan absurdo juego, pero debía admitir también que le divertía verla casi llorando, buscando protección en sus brazos.

Un esqueleto en el cual se notaba que era de plástico salió de pronto frente a ellos, el no se inmuto pero a la persona a su lado grito…nuevamente. El dolor de cabeza estaba más próximo, de pronto las luces que habían se volvieron tenues, casi no podía ver nada.

Enfoco su vista en su acompañante y la vio casi al borde del llanto. En un acto reflejo y sin darse cuenta de sus acciones poso su mano en la cabeza de Bulma, revolviéndole los cabellos, intentando darle un poco de consuelo con ese gesto.

Ella volteo a verlo y en la oscuridad sonrió por ese gesto que intuía era poco común en el. El intentando evitar la vergüenza que sentía por ese acto volteo su cabeza a un lado, intentando no verla y que ella no lo viera-aunque era innecesario pues casi no había luz- manteniendo su mano ahí y en sus pensamientos maldiciéndose.

…

La sonrisa de alivio que vislumbro en ella lo hizo sonreír imperceptiblemente, seguía sin creer que le temiera a un juego tan infantil.

La peli azul volteo a verlo, esta vez su sonrisa era de agradecimiento. Camino a su dirección.

̶ Arigato ̶ susurro.

El solo asintió, caminando detrás de ella, esperando el próximo juego.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chichi volteo a ver a su novio, el iba con una sonrisa-algo común en el- viendo detenidamente los puestos a su alrededor, pensando que debía comer primero.

Lo conocía sabia como era él y el obsesivo gusto por la comida que tenia, incluso se sorprendía que pudiera comer esa gran cantidad que veía ingería diario.

̶ Goku ¿crees que Bulma y Vegeta estén bien? ̶ pregunto con preocupación en su voz.

̶ No ̶ contesto con normalidad.

Ella lo vio con mas preocupación y el ocupado en observar unos dangos no vio lo que sus palabras habían causado.

̶ Deben estar peleando, pues según note ella tiene carácter, además Vegeta no es una persona fácil, sabes cómo es, un egoísta, ególatra y no le interesa los sentimientos de los demás cuando dice lo que piensa ¿Por qué preguntas? ̶ dijo con naturalidad.

Volteo a ver a la pelinegra y al verla con una mano en su pecho y una cara de excesiva angustia, se arrepintió de sus palabras.

̶ Chichi lo sien-nto, per-ro sabes que ella s-se veía fuerte, n-no creo que le pase algo malo ̶ añadió rápidamente.

La cara de la pelinegra era de esperanza.

̶ ¿Tú crees? ̶ pregunto.

̶ Estoy seguro ̶ respondió con una sonrisa ̶ además tu deberías saberlo mejor, después de todo es tu amiga.

De pronto Chichi se sintió tonta, el tenia razón, ella conocía a Bulma y sabía que nunca se dejaría por alguien tan arrogante como Vegeta, porque ella tenía presente que el orgullo de su amiga era grande, como para quedarse callada a algún insulto.

̶ Tienes razón ̶ dijo con una sonrisa cargada de confianza ̶ que tonta ̶ se reprendió.

Y después de que el pelinegro terminara de comprar caminaron nuevamente con tranquilidad, hablando de cosas triviales.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En una cosa Goku había tenido mucha razón, tanto que parecía que lo que él decía era un hecho, ambos prometido peleaban por cual juego subir…en realidad ella decía un juego y él lo rechazaba, ella intentaba convencerlo, el se resistía.

Lentamente y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta había anochecido y cuando se percataron decidieron irse, aunque ella primeramente había pedido un último juego: La rueda de la fortuna.

̶ No pienso subir, no me gusta ese juego ̶ su voz estaba cargada de fastidio.

̶ Entonces tienes miedo ̶ afirmo ella.

El la vio con una ceja alzada.

̶ No soy estúpido para caer dos veces, no quiero, vámonos ̶ fue su respuesta.

̶ Por favor ̶ pidió.

̶ No ̶ su respuesta fue tajante.

̶ Oh vamos, si nos subimos prometo que esta semana no nos veremos, si ellos quieren arreglar un encuentro diré que no puedo, que estoy ocupada ̶ ofreció con la esperanza de que dijera que sí.

"_Después de todo la esperanza es lo último que se pierde"_ pensó.

̶ Vamos ̶ fue la respuesta obtenida

Sonrió victoriosa.

…

El juego era como se había repetido todo el día estúpido, ya habían subido después de esperar en esa inmensa fila que creía nunca acabaría.

Bulma observaba desde su asiento como poco a poco y lentamente subían cada vez más en altura, su mirada emocionada observaba la ciudad que luminosa y pequeña desde ahí se veía.

Su cuerpo estaba relajado, pues rara vez podía disfrutar de momentos de paz, y la vista que delante tenía.

Vegeta sentado al frente tenia la misma sensación, solo que no lo demostraba no queriendo mostrarle a la peli azul cuando disfrutaba ese juego, aunque se contradecía con pensamientos en los que insultaba y maldecía-como parecía había tomando costumbre ese día- el juego.

Debía admitir que ese día había sido divertido, pues estaba harto de la rutina y las distintas emociones que su prometida había tenido a la largo del día lo habían entretenido, una parte de el lamentaba que pronto todo eso acabaría.

Bulma pensaba casi lo mismo, pues ese día en compañía de esa persona orgullosa y egoísta se había divertido y había disfrutado el día, esperaba que algún día eso se repitiera.

̶ Sabes ̶ hablo de pronto ella ̶ si no nos casamos, desearía solo si tú quieres que quedáramos como amigos, y que este día se repita, me divertí, gracias ̶ dijo sin verlo pero sus palabras eran con seriedad no quería que el pensara que era una broma.

̶ Hmph ̶ fue todo lo que pronuncio pero dentro de sí deseo lo mismo.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>sto fue todo, espero les haya gustado, bueno es que los momentos tiernos y algo románticos, así como los acercamientos fueron pocos y cortos, pero creo que el próximo estará un poco más emocionante.

**A**demás no deseo que sea algo rápido, opino que su relación debe ser de a poco y con paciencia.

**sweetgilda****: **Me alegra que te gustara, aquí el capi.

Saludos.

**hinataxd****: **Que bueno que te pareciera interesante.

**Angelinedbz****: **me alegra que te haya gustado, se que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero aquí el capi, disfrútalo.

Cuídate.

**diida: **He vuelto a hacerte sufrir pues tarde lo siento, aquí está la actualización, me alegra que te haya gustado, veré si mi fic llega hasta ahí.

Gracias por comentar.

**Candy99****: **No te preocupes quizás pronto suceda todo, me alegra el hecho de que lo consideres un buen fic que lleva todo lo necesario, yo también quiero llegar ahí pronto, pero la escuela no me lo permitirá, pero intentare traer otro capi la semana que viene o lo más pronto posible.

Besos. Cuídate.

**isi 2001: **Se que tarde pero aquí la actualización, te agradezco tu comentario pues es lo que hizo ponerme a trabajar aun sin imaginación y pues logre este capítulo.

Agradezco que comentes.

Cuídate.

**S**iento mucho el retraso.

**G**racias por sus reviews, sus alertas y los que me agregaron a mi o al fic a favoritos.


	8. Chapter 7: Visitas

**H**ola! Volví y en una semana…más o menos me salte unos días pero lo logre en la semana.

**M**e disculpo por mis días de retraso, pero de verdad que ahora si estoy ocupada y al fin termine el capitulo, me tomo días, pues no hallaba como ordenar mis ideas, y se podría decir lo conseguí.

**E**spero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

**S**i gustan…

**L**ean.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometidos a la fuerza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>apitulo siete

**-V**isitas-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>l silencio en la mesa no era incomodo era algo que con el tiempo se había establecido aunque teniendo como primo a Goku esa tranquilidad duraba poco.

̶ ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? ̶ pregunto de pronto, el sabia que esa pregunta era algo que todos los presentes habían querido saber, pero ninguno se había atrevido a formular.

̶ Bien ̶ fue su simple respuesta. Los demás en la mesa suspiraron con cansancio, sabiendo que difícilmente él se detendría a platicarles con detalles lo que había pasado, sentían curiosidad y la respuesta los había decepcionado.

Pero Goku era conocido por nunca rendirse y conseguir con esfuerzo lo que deseaba y que Vegeta hablara mas era una proeza que iba a lograr…o al menos intentaría lograr.

̶ ¿Solo bien? ̶ siguió insistiendo.

̶ Si, solo bien ̶ respondió, para inmediatamente levantarse y retirarse del comedor ̶ Me iré adelantando a la empresa ̶ fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de su casa.

Camino a la empresa, iba pensando en los acontecimientos ocurridos una semana atrás al dejar a su prometida en casa.

_Habían llegado a la casa de la peli azul, entro para poder encontrarse con su padre, si es que aun no se había ido. Pasaron por la sala cuando ella lo detuvo._

_̶ Gracias ̶ le dijo nuevamente, el, la vio con curiosidad, deseando saber el porqué el agradecimiento._

_Ella vio la duda en sus ojos y contesto._

_̶ Por este día, ser que no querías ir a la cita y es comprensible, pero yo me divertí y sé que si no hubiese sido por el compromiso no hubiera podido ir ̶ fue lo que dijo, una sonrisa estaba en su rostro._

_El solo desvió la vista al ver el brillo en sus ojos._

_̶ Como sea…solo recuerda la promesa, no nos veremos en una semana ̶ le recordó el, ella solo asintió y cuando estaba a punto de hablar la voz del padre del azabache los interrumpió._

_̶ ¿Por qué no se verán en una semana? ̶ pregunto curioso, había oído las últimas palabras de su hijo y deseaba saber porque no se verían en ese periodo de tiempo._

_̶ Bardack-san ̶ saludo Bulma ̶ sobre eso, es que tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa y decidí informarle que no nos viéramos porque deseaba terminarlo, calculo que en ese tiempo terminare y bueno deseaba que cuando nos reuniéramos nuevamente estuviera libre, para poder brindarle la atención necesaria ̶ respondió con cortesía._

_̶ Pero hija, alguien más puede hacerlo por ti ̶ intervino su padre que venía detrás del pelinegro._

_̶ No padre, es mi deber así que no te preocupes, además lo hable con él y el entiende, no hay problema alguno… ¿no es así Vegeta? ̶ al terminar de hablar dirigió su vista a su prometido._

_̶ Así es ̶ fue su simple respuesta._

_̶ Ya veo, está bien ̶ concedió su padre._

_̶ Veo que no me equivoque al escogerte, eres muy responsable ̶ elogio Bardack._

_̶ Gracias ̶ _

_Luego de esa pequeña charla, se despidieron para finalmente irse a su respectiva casa._

Ya había pasado la semana, y el plazo se había cumplido, por lo que en el almuerzo debía ir a la empresa y recogerla para comer, pero debía admitir que ese tiempo se le había hecho aburrido y sentía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente, cuando la viera se aseguraría de divertirse, probablemente la mejor opción era molestarla un poco.

Sonrió.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suspiro, no podía concentrarse en el plano que en sus manos estaba, tenía un nuevo proyecto en mente, pero últimamente había estado desconcentrada de su labor, pero especialmente el día de hoy estaba más inquieta.

La semana había pasado lentamente en su opinión y aunque no quisiera admitirlo había extrañado un poco al egocéntrico de su prometido.

Su padre después de que los Son se hubieran ido, había preguntado por la cita que ambos habían tenido.

_̶ Hija ¿Qué tal les fue en su cita? ̶ pregunto con una sonrisa._

_Ella respondió con otra sonrisa._

_̶ Bien ̶ fue su corta respuesta._

_̶ ¿Solo bien? ¿No ocurrió algo interesante? ̶ pregunto curioso._

_̶ No solo…estuvo bien ̶ por sus pensamientos pasaban las escenas de ese día, que había sido uno de los que estaba segura recordaría ̶ me divertí ̶ finalizo._

_Su padre que había estado serio esperando la respuesta sonrió de nuevo, feliz de que su hija se hubiera divertido._

_̶ ¿Quién no se divertiría con un hombre tan guapo como Vegeta? ̶ La voz de su madre los sorprendió._

_̶ Mama ¡qué dices! ̶ reprocho en un grito._

_̶ La verdad Bulma querida, el joven Vegeta es muy guapo, si fuera más joven, no estuviera casada y no amara a tu padre, me caso con el ̶ dijo con su eterna sonrisa._

_̶ Mama ¿pero qué…? ̶ fue interrumpida por su madre._

_̶ Dime ¿Cuándo se casan? ¿Y para cuando los nietos? ̶ siguió hablando._

_̶ ¡Mama! ̶ grito sonrojada y avergonzada por las palabras de su madre._

_̶ Pero querida... ̶ intento seguir hablando._

_̶ No más, me voy a mi habitación ̶ interrumpió para inmediatamente irse de ahí._

Rio al recordar a su madre y sus palabras, admitía que al principio le habían dado vergüenza las palabras que había dicho, pero no era algo de lo que hablar abiertamente con temas como hijos, claro que deseaba tenerlos pero no sabía si quería con su ahora prometido y posiblemente esposo, pues no le amaba, lo había aprendido a apreciar como un amigo, pero no sabía si eso llegaría alguna vez a lo romántico.

Pero quería al menos que ambos se llevaran bien si su boda era algo irremediable, quería una relación cordial con el que probablemente sería su esposo.

Recordó claramente lo que había hablado con su mejor amiga.

_El constante golpeteo contra su puerta la hizo levantarse de su asiento donde cómoda revisaba varios documentos._

_Al abrir la puerta su sorpresa fue grande, mas eso no evito que sonriera, su mejor amiga Chichi estaba allí con una gran sonrisa que demostraba felicidad._

_Ambas amigas se abrazaron._

_̶ Hola, pasa ̶ le concedió a su amiga._

_̶ Hola, se que dijiste que llegara a tu casa, fui pero tu mama, quien por cierto sigue llena de energía, me dijo que estabas trabajando y decidí venir, no estás ocupada ¿verdad? ̶ explico y pregunto la pelinegro._

_̶ No en lo mas mínimo, tu eres más importante ̶ respondió rápidamente._

_̶ Bueno puede que suene grosero, pero necesitamos hablar ̶ su rostro estaba serio ̶ necesitamos hablar sobre tu compromiso ̶ explico rápidamente._

_̶ Está bien ̶ dijo también con seriedad, se había imaginado por la expresión de la pelinegra que de eso se trataba ̶ se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero si me caso es por la empresa ̶ añadió, su amiga la vio con autentico interés._

_̶ ¿Por la empresa? ̶ pregunto._

_̶ Si la empresa está pasando por un mal momento, mi padre fue a hablar con Bardack-san para lograr un acuerdo, pero la condición que imponía era que me casara con Vegeta, yo me negué obviamente ̶ dijo rápidamente al ver la muda pregunta que cruzo los ojos de su amiga ̶ pero en ese momento mi padre me dijo la situación de la empresa, pues no sabia y tuve que aceptar ̶ termino con la explicación._

_̶ Ya veo, pero Bulma si necesitan dinero yo te lo puedo prestar, sabes que yo no soy muy rica, pero sé que puedo hacerte un préstamo, así podrías rechazar el matrimonio ̶ dijo con la esperanza de ayudar a su amiga._

_La peli azul le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento._

_̶ Gracias, pero además de ayudarnos económicamente esa unión nos traerá beneficios, nos podríamos volver aun más famosos, créeme analice todas las opciones y esta fue la única solución que encontré de verdad te lo agradezco pero tendré que rechazar tu propuesta ̶ dijo._

_La pelinegra suspiro._

_̶ Estás decidida…ya veo bueno así será, siempre he respetado tus decisiones y esta vez no será la excepción por más que la idea no me agrade, cásate si quieres ̶ la resignación se percibía ̶ pero eso no te salva de contarme que ha sido de tu vida ̶ hablo divertida._

_̶ Está bien, pero tú también debes contarme ̶ ̶ menciono._

_Y así ambas hablaron durante horas de lo que había sido sus vidas durante todo ese tiempo en el que no se habían visto, riendo de las anécdotas que ambas mencionaban._

Recordaba bien ese día, con mucha felicidad, compartiendo todos sus momentos tristes, alegres, divertidos, los días buenos y malos, y toda la gente y nuevas experiencias que había conocido.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada la despertó de sus pensamientos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Parqueo su coche al llegar a su destino. Corporación Capsula, bajo con el orgullo y la arrogancia que lo caracterizaban, toda mujer que en ese momento pasaba se detenían a verlo, algunas que iban acompañada de otras, soltaban risitas tontas, pues reconocían quien era.

Ignoro a todas en su opinión molestas mujeres, acelerando el paso para entrar a la empresa, en recepción pregunto dónde se encontraba la oficina de la peli azul, y al obtener la información subió inmediatamente al ascensor, presionando el botón del piso al que se dirigía.

Luego de un tiempo se detuvo.

Había llegado, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

̶ Ya estoy lista, solo guardare unos papeles para irnos ̶ dijo después de que abrió la puerta, pero si se hubiese dado la vuelta para observar a su visitante, se habría dado cuenta de que no era a quien esperaba.

̶ Bulma ̶ pronuncio la persona.

La peli azul al oír esa voz dio la vuelta inmediatamente, su rostro expresaba sorpresa.

̶ ¡Qué demonios haces aquí! ̶ grito furiosa al recuperarse de la sorpresa.

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>spero que el capi les haya agradado, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en el capi pasado, veo que muchas esperaban el capitulo y prometo intentar traerlos más seguido y les informo o creo que este fic vaya para largo quizás unos cinco o seis capítulos más.

**A**gradezco a todos los que me dejaron un review.

**L**amento no contestar reviews, porque créanme deseaba hacerlo, pero le internet se está revelando, unos momentos hay otros no, lo siento, pero muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic.

**N**os vemos!


	9. Chapter 8: Pasado

Hola!, después de mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo…¡volví con un nuevo capi!

Me disculpo enormemente por esto pero bueno, tenía muchos trabajos del colegio, exámenes, mi compu no tenia cargador y la inspiración creyó que era gracioso irse y volver cuando quisiera, disculpen enormemente.

Sé que esas no son excusas pero quiero aclarar que puede que tarde pero no pienso abandonar el fic, no es lo mío, lo que empiezo lo termino y también decir que desde ahora actualizare una vez al mes, como dije demasiado que hacer, así que saben un día como hoy del mes que viene nuevo capi, aunque no se preocupen si lo termino antes actualizare, siempre y cuando mi inspiración se quede y me apoye ustedes tendrán capi.

Ahora si gustan…lean.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometidos a la fuerza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>apitulo ocho

-**P**asado-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>staba enojada.

No podía comprender como simplemente se aparecía ante ella como si nunca nada hubiese sucedido.

Comprendía que debía olvidarlo que ese sentimiento de rencor que albergaba no era bueno pero aun necesitaba tiempo para olvidar, superar y perdonar.

Sabía que eso no sería fácil, pero eran años, _muchos_ años los que debía dejar atrás.

Aunque lo que sentía antes por él se haya acabado, la humillación y el dolor de todo lo que le hizo seguían presentes.

̶ ¡Vete! ̶ la furia que sentía aumentaba al tiempo que _él _seguía ahí.

̶ Necesitamos hablar ̶ hablo, su voz estaba calmada, pero se podía percibir un tono de suplica.

̶ Eso lo hablamos hace mucho, no sé si lo recuerdes…o no me digas que ahora tienes amnesia ̶ su voz era sarcástica así como fría.

El tono de ella lo hizo sentir un escalofrió, ella nunca lo había tratado así, pero si sabía que esa fría voz sin sentimiento alguno, lo usaba con alguien que de verdad no soportaba ver. Sintió un dolor en su pecho ante ese pensamiento.

̶ Claro que lo recuerdo, como también el hecho de que solo tu hablaste , nunca me diste la oportunidad de decir o explicar algo ̶ dijo con voz seria, el tono suplicante lo había omitido, comprendió que con eso no conseguiría nada, y si lo hacía estaba seguro que solo serian más comentarios sarcásticos.

̶ Dudo mucho que me dijeras algo que no supiera, además no es como si lo que me hiciste se pudiera explicar, lo vi con eso me basta ̶ su voz era indiferente, el no podía saber que pensaba, su rostro era indescifrable.

̶ Tienes razón, lo que hice no tiene explicación ̶ hizo una pausa ̶ pero te juro que estoy arrepentido, por eso y porque…te amo ̶ su rostro mostraba lo sincero que era con sus sentimientos.

Pero ella no se inmuto.

La desesperación poco a poco se instalaba en su cuerpo, no había reacción, no había enojo, tristeza, decepción, felicidad, solo había…

…nada.

̶ Di algo…por favor… ̶ su tono era suplicante, no le importaba si era sarcástica, si se reía, solo quería una reacción…algo.

̶ Lárgate ̶ su tono era indiferente, como si sus anteriores palabras nunca hubieran sido dichas.

̶ Pero…

̶ No la oíste lárgate ̶ su frase fue interrumpida por la presencia de alguien más.

̶ Vegeta, ya era hora que vinieras, te estaba esperando ̶ le sonrió, él quería creer que esa sonrisa era para burlarse de él, pero no, era real.

Y entonces lo comprendió, probablemente era su novio y el solo estorbaba en la escena de la feliz pareja, pero…

…no quería darse por vencido. Y no lo haría.

La quiera recuperar y lo haría, la amaba.

̶ Está bien, pero tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente ̶ fueron sus últimas palabras, para salir inmediatamente de ahí.

̶ Yo… ̶ ella intento hablar pero todo lo que pudo haber dicho fue interrumpido.

̶ Vámonos.

Ella asintió, aunque él no la pudiera ver y juntos salieron de la oficina.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

̶ Se que no te debe interesar que fue lo que paso, pero creo que debes saber ̶ su almuerzo ya había terminado, había sido todo tranquilo, hablaron de cosas triviales-aunque siendo Vegeta intento que ambos hablaran- pero el tema de lo que anteriormente había pasado no había sido mencionando y por el hecho de haberlo presenciado, y porque probablemente sería su esposo, tenía derecho a saberlo, frente a ellos dos había una taza de café, pedido por ambos.

El no dijo nada, ella tomo eso como un sí.

̶ El y yo hace unos años fuimos novios, su nombre es Yamcha ̶ tomo un sorbo de café ̶ pero creo que para que entiendas comenzare del principio.

_Era su primer día en la universidad, e iba corriendo como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes, la razón: se había dormido e iba tarde. Se sentía tonta ¡como le pudo pasar eso!, había puesto alarma y…bueno recordaba vagamente haberlo apagado pero no de la forma convencional sino…votándolo._

_Suspiro._

"_Hola nuevo despertador"̶ pensó con sarcasmo._

_Sintió que de pronto chocaba con algo, alzo la vista y se dio cuenta que era un alguien. Era un muchacho, debía admitir para ella misma que era atractivo, se quedo viéndolo curiosa e interesada, cuando la voz del muchacho la llamo._

_̶ Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien? ̶ pregunto con amabilidad y algo de preocupación._

_̶ ¿Eh?, oh si disculpa ̶ respondió un poco nerviosa por su falta de atención._

_̶ Está bien…dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ̶ le pregunto curioso, sentía que la había visto en algún lugar, pero no recordaba donde._

_̶ Bulma Brief ̶ respondió un poco extrañada por la repentina pregunta ̶ y tu ¿Cómo te llamas? ̶ devolvió la pregunta._

_̶ Yamcha ̶ respondió, se quedo un momento callado, procesando el nombre cuando recordó quien era, mostro sorpresa ̶ claro ya lo recuerdo, eres Bulma Brief, hija del presidente de Corporación Capsula ̶ dijo aun con una sonrisa._

_̶ Si, así es ̶ confirmo ella ̶ ¡oh no es tarde! ̶ grito para seguir corriendo._

_Volteo a ver atrás y movió su mano como forma de despedirse. El imito el gesto._

Suspiro ante el recuerdo. Tiempo atrás agradecía ese encuentro, que le había dado en su momento felicidad, ahora…no sabía. No podía negar que en su tiempo el fue un gran amigo, alguien en quien podías confiar y contar, cuando empezaron su relación fue igual, aunque con el tiempo y todo lo que paso, no supo que pensar, que creer, que sentir.

̶ Eso fue cuando lo conocí, comenzamos poco a poco a tratarnos y tiempo después nos convertimos en amigos, pasando el tiempo poco a poco me fui enamorando de él, un día el se me declaro ̶ el claro recuerdo de ese día llego a su mente.

'_Te espero en la cafetería donde siempre nos reunimos, no faltes'_

_Ese era el mensaje que acababa de entrar a su celular en medio de clases, agradecía el siempre tenerlo en vibrador en medio de estas, si no probablemente sería reprendida. Vio el destinatario: Yamcha._

_Su amigo, aquel que últimamente le sacaba unos suspiros de enamorada, el que tenía su mente ocupada y la tenía en las nubes…como ahora- estaba un poco sonrojada y sin temor alguno a equivocarse con una boba sonrisa-no podía creer que a pesar de su edad actuara como una quinceañero o peor como una niña que vive su primer amor._

'_Esta bien, ahí te veo'_

_Respondió rápidamente al salir de su ensoñación._

_Sonrió contenta y algo ansiosa de porque esa reunión, pero rápidamente su cara cambio a una de total decepción. Debía dejar de hacerse ilusiones, no sabía para que la quería, quizás era algún proyecto o trabajo, quizás solo deseaba platicar con ella un poco-tenía un poco más de una semana de casi no hablarse, ambos habían estado ocupados por culpa de sus obligaciones-o quizás…_

…_quería decirle que tenía novia o estaba enamorado de alguien. No quería pensarlo pero era una posibilidad. Además si esto sucediera sabía que él no dudaría en contárselo-ambos se tenían la suficiente confianza._

_Salió de sus deprimentes pensamientos y decidió prestarle atención a la clase, era un nuevo tema y necesitaba distraerse y alejar su nerviosismo._

…

_El sonido del timbre indicando que era momento de salir termino la clase, se levanto con calma y guardo sus útiles, la ansiedad y el nerviosismo volvieron, se despidió de algunos compañeros en el camino. _

_Suspiro._

_Vaya últimamente estaba tomando esa costumbre._

_Cuanto deseaba que Chichi estuviera ahí, para tener con quien desahogarse. Tenía amigas por supuesto pero no sentía aun la suficiente confianza como para contarles lo que la atormentaba._

…

_Llego al lugar indicado, observo desde la entrada el lugar buscando a la persona que la había citado. Lo vio. Estaba un una mesa algo apartada. Inmediatamente sus nervios incrementaron, a menos que fuera algo importante el buscaba un sitio algo alejado. Camino lentamente dejos su bolso a un lado y se sentó._

_Le dio una sonrisa, el, la respondió. Una camarera llego a tomarles su orden. El pidió un pastel de chocolate, sonrió sabía cuanto le gustaba, y un café con leche, ella solo pidió un café, no se sentía con ganas de comer algo. La joven se retiro en busca de estos._

_̶ Y bien ¿Qué sucede? ̶ pregunto preocupada, quizás no era lo que pensaba y tenía algún problemas, lo noto hasta ahora, por su pesimismo no pensó en esa posibilidad._

_̶ Hay algo que quiero decirte ̶ hablo algo inseguro, eso la sorprendió un poco pues lo veía un poco tímido y en el tiempo que lo conocía jamás lo había visto así._

_Ella asintió dándole a conocer que lo oía._

_̶ Veras me…me h-he enamorado ̶ dijo un poco bajo, pero ella lo oyó claramente. Rápidamente un dolor oprimió su pecho y las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella, pero sonrió._

_̶ Oh y… ¿Quién es la afortunada? ̶ pregunto con fingida emoción._

_̶ Bu-bueno eso… ̶ pero fue interrumpido por la aparición de la camarera con sus pedidos. Ambos agradecieron, volvió su atención a él._

_̶ Muy bien continua ̶ hablo una vez la muchacha se marcho. No desea saber quién era, no quería, pero era su amiga tenía que por lo menos dejar de lado sus sentimientos e intentar ayudarlo en lo que pudiera para que fuera feliz. Después de todo lo amaba._

_̶…Tu ̶ respondió después de un breve silencio. En ese momento cas dejó caer su café que había tomado en el momento que el abría su boca para contestar. Su respuesta la desubico un poco y una mueca de incredulidad se instalo en su rostro. El al verla bajo su rostro, convencido de que probablemente no fuera correspondido._

_¡Qué tonto! Realmente había creído que sería correspondido, después de todo últimamente la veía un poco incomoda y tensa en su presencia, como si intentara ocultarle algo, además siempre que le daba algún cumplido ella se sonrojaba. Que iluso._

_̶ Pero creo que tu no sientes lo mismo ̶ termino, se levanto lentamente, dejando de lado su pedido, el apetitos se le había ido, dejo el dinero en la mesa para pagar y se dispuso a marcharse, pero sus intentos fueron frustrados cuando alguien le tomo del brazo. Era ella._

_̶ No es cierto ̶ hablo ̶ yo también siento lo mismo ̶ ella se ruborizó y aparto su mirada que en todo momento había estado fija en la de él. El también se sonrojo, solo que mas levemente ̶ pero…dame un respiro creí que te gustaba alguien más ̶ finalizo._

_El sonrió y negó._

_Se agacho un poco y lentamente la beso. _

_Ambos estaban felices, eran correspondidos._

No dijo nada, ni interrumpió el relato de la mujer, estaba interesado en la escena que encontró en la oficina de esta, y ahora su curiosidad estaba siendo saciada con cada cosa que ella le contaba. Ella hablo, y continuo contándole, vio su mirada, perdida como si algo estuviera en su mente, distrayéndola, pudo ver un brillo, quizás era algún recuerdo que la hacía feliz. Debía de ser con aquel que la había encontrado discutiendo. No supo porque pero el pensamiento lo molestó, ignoró el sentimiento.

Ella termino de contar el cómo se habían vistos envuelto en una relación.

̶ Luego…bueno fui muy feliz con él, ambos lo éramos, pero poco a poco lo vi un poco distante, además meses después empecé a ayudar a mi padre en la empresa, por decisión mía, el se enfado un poco, era comprensible, ambos teníamos demasiados trabajos, tareas y cosas así que nos mantenían ocupados, habían semanas que no nos veíamos, estábamos muy ocupados y el tomar esa decisión significaba aun menos tiempo para vernos, creía que sería eso, que seguía molesto ̶

'Pero tiempo después, empecé a oír rumores en los pasillo, no les prestaba atención pero hubo uno que sin querer oí en el baño, de unas chicas, recuerdo claramente sus palabras'

_̶ ¿Qué tal estuvo? ̶ preguntó una de ellas._

_La otra rio tontamente._

_̶ Bien, fue increíble, me encantaría volver a repetir ̶ respondió._

_̶ Pero, ¿no que Yamcha tenía novia? ̶ pregunto su compañera._

_̶ No lo sé, ni me interesa, si busca a otras por algo será._

_Ambas salieron del baño después de platicar un poco más. La peli azul que había oído todo se quedo quieta, silenciosas lagrimas salía de sus ojos._

_̶ _Después al salir de clases y en su casa, le reclame, el me dijo que era cierto, me enoje y termine con él, pero él siguió insistiendo, al final accedí y volvimos, pero continuo repitiendolo y yo como tonta lo perdonaba, hasta que me canse y decidí dejarlo, para ese entonces ya me había graduado, ambos, como veras fueron años, solo sufría y me sentía tan humillada ̶ relato con amargura esto último.

_Ya no lo soportaba mas, eso debía acabar, solo sufría, se había convertido en una relación destructiva que poco a poco y día con día la acababa._

_̶ Es suficiente, se acabo ̶ dijo decidida. El se sorprendió por sus palabras._

_̶ ¿Q-que? ̶ pregunto incrédulo._

_̶ Lo que oíste, me harte, no lo soporto mas, solo sufro y lo que es peor me engañas con cualquiera, es humillante, no quiero esto para mi ̶ continuo._

_̶ E-espera…lo siento, no se volverá a repetir. Bulma te amo ̶ dijo casi como una súplica._

_̶ Yo también, pero es demasiado, se acabo ̶ no pensaba retroceder lo había decidido ̶ adiós ̶ se despido y dio media vuelta, dejando atrás al pelinegro desconcertado, triste y destrozado._

_Cuando llego a su casa, no saludo a nadie no siquiera a su dulce y alegre madre, subió directamente a su cuarto, se tiro a su cama y soltó las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo._

̶ Así todo llego a su fin, pase un tiempo deprimida, pero me mantenía concentrada solo en mis obligaciones de la empresa, funcionó, con paciencia lo olvide, después de todo bien dicen que "El tiempo todo lo cura" y es cierto aunque cierto rencor quedo hacia el ̶ finalizo ella su larga historia. Se sintió aliviada al terminar de contar esta después de su encuentro, un peso menos encima y agradeció que él la oyera, no hablo pero el solo oírla y no juzgarla era suficiente.

̶ Fuiste una idiota, pero parece que recapacitaste, esa clase de hombre que engañan son insectos ̶ dijo con tranquilidad.

Ella sonrió por lo que dijo, pero cuando recordó el insulto se enojo.

̶ No soy una idiota, estúpido ̶

El sonrió prepotente.

Que fácil era hacerla enojar.

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>omo verán me salió algo largo-de acuerdo a lo anteriores- bueno me emocione y aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado, se que deben estar enojadas pero espero que por lo menos este capi me ayude a calmarlos un poco.

Otra vez lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Quiero agradecer a todos lo que me dejaron review y que en el próximo contestare, pero especialmente quiero agradecer a: **B Brieffs**, ella estuvo últimamente dando unos buenos y merecido regaños, que me hicieron ponerme a trabajar rápidamente y sacar de no-se-donde la inspiración. Gracias~

Agradezco nuevamente sus reviews y déjenme alguno si lo merezco.

Nos vemos!


	10. Chapter 9: Invitación

**H**ola!

Si traje la conti cuando lo prometí, capi un poco difícil, porque me daba algo de pereza trabajar en el, pero lo logre ayer en la noche, me siento feliz, lo hice.

Bueno este capi lo hice con mucha dedicación y casi no lo termino porque la semana pasada fue una de tareas y la pasada a esa semana exámenes, casi muero con ellos, son agotadores.

**Q**uiero avisarles que reedite capítulos anteriores todos, no hice muchos cambios, solo errores que tenia por ahí, así como ciertos diálogos los cambie, es decisión de ustedes si lo leen.

Ahora sí, aquí el capitulo.

**L**ean!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometidos a la fuerza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>apitulo** n**ueve

**-I**nvitación**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>rrugo con furia el papel en sus manos, su mirada era seria, fría y severa, molesto con lo que vio, el no lo aceptaba y haría lo que fuera para cambiarlo. Tiro con ira el diario que anteriormente había arrugado, al suelo de la sala de su departamento.

La lámpara que a su lado se encontraba fue aventada al suelo, producto de su enojo.

Oyó un ruido en su habitación, volteo a esa dirección sabiendo de antemano quien lo producía. Pasos delicados y leves se dejaron oír por el pasillo que conducía a su cuarto, deteniéndose cerca del sofá donde se encontraba sentado.

̶ ¿Yamcha? ̶ hablo una dulce y fina voz. El aludido volteo a verla, su cabello negro como la noche estaba revuelto, sus ojos café se veían un poco adormilados producto de haberse despertado hace no mucho y con una camisa de él que le llegaba al muslo y que tapaba su evidente desnudes.

Ella vio curiosa el objeto roto en el piso

̶ ¿Qué sucede? ̶ pregunto el.

̶ ¿Te encuentras bien? ̶ respondió con otra pregunta, interesada por saber que sucedía y porque el enojo. Había estado dormida en la cama, algo cansada por la apasionada noche que había pasado con el hombre frente a ella, cuando el ruido de algo cayendo la despertó e inmediatamente fue donde se produjo el sonido para saber si el se encontraba bien o había ocurrido algo.

̶ Si lo estoy, perfectamente ̶ dijo con una sonrisa. Lentamente se levanto y tomo a la mujer frente a él de la cintura, acerco su rostro y la beso demandante, ella respondió igual. La levanto del suelo y la llevo de regreso a la habitación.

Claro que estaba bien, o mejor dicho pronto lo estaría, porque ella volvería a él, volverían a estar juntos. Ella volvería a amarlo, como él lo hacía.

Así tuviera que volverla a enamorarla y demostrarle que era el único que la amaba verdaderamente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sonrió con burla y enojo, no entendía aun después de decirle que no deseaba saber nada de él, tal parecía que era idiota o no hablaban el mismo idioma. Soltó una maldición.

Vio con furia y enojo el ramo frente a ella, como si las rosas rojas y frescas que observaba tuvieran culpa alguna de la aparente estupidez de quien las envió. Las tomo de las manos de su madre y con ira las arrojo al suelo ante la mirada resignada de su madre

̶ Hija, no tienes que ser tan ruda, las flores son bellas, no tienen culpa de nada ̶ reprendió suavemente. Otra más en la semana.

̶ Lo sé, pero vienen de él, madre sabes lo que paso, no quiero nada de él cerca de mi ̶ objeto tajante. Su madre suspiro cansada de la actitud de su hija.

Sabía bien de quien y de que hablaba, después de todo ella había vista como su hija sufría día a día con esa mas que destructiva relación, que se basaba en engaños, peleas y reconciliaciones, una a la que por supuesto se opuso e intento cambiar al ver el daño que ese chico que ella creía una buena persona había causado en su adorada hija.

Al principio todo había ido bien como cualquier relación, el amor entre ambos era evidente, la felicidad que su hija demostraba la hacia sonreír, creyendo que su hija había encontrado lo que ella con su padre. El amor.

Aun así todo fue decayendo poco a poco en especial cuando ese chico se volvió de pronto en un famoso beisbolista, deporte que practicaba en sus días de escuela. Tal parecía que fue absorbido por ese mundo lento pero seguro y la persona más perjudicada fue su hija.

Aunque lo que no podía negar es que ese joven de verdad amaba a su hija, razón por la cual nunca comprendió el porqué de sus engaños.

Pero aun así, sus acciones demostraban que no sabía valorarla, le hicieron creer que ella siempre le amaría, que siempre le perdonaría, pero la realidad lo golpeo cuando su hija decidió terminar, no querer saber nada de él, no volverlo a ver.

Vio y consoló como toda madre a su hija, le dio su hombro para llorar, estuvo ahí para escuchar lo que sentia, estuvo ahí para decirle las palabras que sabia necesitaba escuchar, también para darle el abrazo que pedía silenciosamente, como la compresión que tanto deseaba. Y lo logro, salió adelante, lentamente, lo supero, olvido la tristeza y la amargura que sintió a su lado.

Pero eso lo cambio por rencor, el hecho de verse humillada por sus constantes salidas con mujeres, algo de lo que todo el mundo se podía dar cuenta, pues este tipo de noticias eran algo que rápidamente sabían los medios.

Ahora deseaba que ese apuesto muchacho, prometido de su hija le ayudara a cerrar ese capítulo de su vida.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dejo los planos de lado no podía concentrarse con el remolino de pensamientos en su mente, uno tras otro, confundiéndola, distrayéndola.

Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, parecía que el no entendía sus palabras la ignoraba como siempre lo hizo.

"_Ya no puedo más tiene que terminar"_

"_Perdóname, no podemos terminar y no lo haremos"_

"_Yo…"_

"_Te amo"_

Golpeo con frustración el escritorio, y sacudió su cabeza, intentando aplacar los recuerdos que acudían, en ese entonces creía que el hecho de que no quisiera separarse de ella el que le repitiera te amo, era muestra de su amor. ¡Claro que no! Solo era su estúpida idea de que ella estaría siempre con él, compartiéndolo.

Y ahora tenía el descaro de enviarles rosas diario, a veces con chocolates u otro dulce, desde hacía un mes, un día después de su reencuentro.

Toco con suavidad y delineando su forma, la cadena con un pequeño dije de mariposa que colgaba en su cuello, regalo de Vegeta, gesto que había adoptado para calmarse cuando recibía los presentes, se enfadaba o estaba ansiosa.

Sonrió suavemente recordando ese momento.

El había entrado sin tocar-algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, el entraba como si el lugar fuera suyo-y había puesto una pequeña cajita en su escritorio frente a ella. Ella lo había visto y levantado un ceja extrañada. Bajo la mirada intentando comprender que era.

̶_ Ábrelo ̶ _había sido su orden, ella lo había tomado y lentamente y con curiosidad lo había abierto. El regalo la dejo impresionada.

Era un collar de plata, fino a simple visto e imaginaba caro, su dije una bella mariposa con pequeñas piedras de colores que dedujo eran auténticas.

Simplemente hermoso.

Quito su vista del objeto y vio a quien se lo había dado.

_̶ Yo no puedo aceptarlo…es demasiado caro ̶ _dijo por respuesta, le gustaba sí, pero no creía correcto aceptarlo.

_̶ Tómalo… _̶ dudo un poco ̶ _cuando lo vi, me recordó a ti ̶_ esas palabras la sorprendieron, sintió sus mejillas calientes, supuso se había sonrojado por lo que el había dicho.

̶_ Gracias _̶ dijo con voz suave y con sinceridad. Le gustaba mucho ese regalo. Pero sus anteriores palabras volvieron y pregunto ̶ _¿Por qué dijiste…? _̶ mas no pudo terminar de hablar, él le dio la espalda caminando hacia la puerta.

̶ _Me voy _̶ fueron sus palabras y salió de la oficina.

Ella había suspirado. Vio el collar sonrió feliz por ese pequeño detalle.

Vio su imagen en vidrio frente a ella y aun con la sonrisa se vio con un pequeño sonrojo, sacudió levemente su cabeza, intentando con eso borrar los sentimientos que ese recuerdo le produjo, así como las reacciones.

Su expresión se torno seria.

No debía sentir nada por eso, solo agradecimiento por el gesto, solo lo podía ver como amigo, mas nada.

Aunque soñara con volver a enamorarse y ser feliz.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo de amar y volver a sufrir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta llamo su atención, dejo de lado los papeles que leía, dejándolos sobre la mesa, subió la vista a la puerta para observar al invasor.

̶ ¿Qué quieres? ̶ pregunto sin delicadeza alguna.

El otro en respuesta solo tiro un papel que llevaba en la mano.

Un periódico.

El azabache lo tomo con curiosidad y levanto una ceja en pregunta a la persona frente a él.

̶ Léelo ̶ contesto a su muda pregunta.

Hizo caso a sus palabras y leyó el articulo.

_¿Relación amorosa?_

_Se ha visto últimamente en constantes salidas a el heredero de la Corporación Dragón, así como a la heredera de la Corporación Capsula, ambas empresas reconocidas mundialmente por la calidad de sus productos. Se cree ambos podrían ser pareja, pues se le ha visto al joven empresario ir en diferentes ocasiones a la empresa de la que un día será presidenta la joven Briefs y salir con ella._

_Según algunos testimonios ambos normalmente se encuentran en el momento del almuerzo, estos ha levantado las sospechas de varias personas, pero aun no se confirma nada…._

Dejo de leer lo que en su opinión era una estupidez, no era como que no fueran algo, pero ese algo no era por gusto alguno, sino por obligación, pero no podía esperar que esos idiotas reporteros supieran la realidad del asunto. Después de todo estos solo buscaban que vender.

̶ Deberían ser más discretos en su convivencia, padre dijo que nadie debía saber nada hasta que fuera algo oficial, no es bueno estar armando escándalo ̶ le dijo.

̶ Se lo que me dijo, pero aun así reporteros hay en todos lados, no es fácil ocultarlo y lo sabes bien Raditz ̶ le respondió.

̶ Lo sé…bueno no vine a decirte esto ̶ menciono ̶ padre me dijo que invitaras a cenar a tu prometida, Bulma, ¿no es así?... bueno ha dicho que ha visto que se llevan lo suficientemente bien en cuanto a ti, así que, ya que todo se sabe, deberían dar un poco de imagen, ya sabes dejar todo en un tal vez, así que quiere que vayan a cenar ̶ informo divertido por lo que estaba seguro seria una nueva pelea entre Vegeta y su padre.

Pero contrario a lo que creía, no fue así.

̶ Está bien ̶ acepto calmadamente.

Esa respuesta lo sorprendió en sobremanera. Vegeta jamás aceptaba algo impuesto por su padre como si nada, normalmente pelearía, maldeciría y gritaría hasta que alguno de los dos ganara. Quizás su padre tuviera razón y ambos se llevaban bien.

Eso sería bueno.

Bueno que Vegeta volviera a confiar y querer.

Bueno que hiciera un amigo. Alguien como ella.

Porque parecía que era capaz de soportar el carácter de Vegeta.

Y eso era un logro.

̶ Me voy ̶ se despidió. El azabache solo lo ignoro y continúo con su trabajo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Su celular sonó.

Dejando de lado los planos y otros papeles en los que trabajaba contesto.

̶ Hola ̶

̶ _Mujer, alístate, mañana en la noche saldremos a cenar_ ̶ escucho del otro lado.

El pitido del otro lado le dio a entender que ya había cortado.

Suspiro resignada.

Siempre era lo mismo con él. Directo y de pocas palabras.

Analizo lo que le fue dicho. Se sorprendió y enojó.

La había a su modo invitado a salir. Eso la sorprendió.

Le había ordenado y colgado. Eso la enojo.

̶ Maldito ̶ insultó ̶ …¡oh no! ¿Qué me pondré mañana? ̶ se alarmo.

Tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente de su laboratorio dejando todo de lado. En el camino llamaría a su padre para decirle que se había ido.

Necesitaba ir de compras.

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>so fue todo, espero les hay gustado, saben me canse de tantas evasivas el próximo capítulo será de solo ellos, ósea acercamientos y muchos…espero lograr, así que ya saben hasta el próximo mes, intentare que sea un capitulo genial y que les guste.

Quiero decir que no conteste reviews porque tengo dolor de cabeza, como dije termine el capitulo ayer en la noche, noche y tenia sueño, ahora no me siento inspirada para contestarlos, pero en el próximo será.

Gracias por sus reviews!...creí que me matarían.

Espero dejen unos en este capi.

Nos vemos!


	11. Chapter 10: Noche

**H**ola!

Se que deben estar un poco enojadas o impacientes, pero solo me tarde una semana, lo siento, se que dije cada mes, pero me alegra haberlo terminado en este mes y no dejarlos esperando demasiado, por eso está un poco más largo, espero que eso me disculpe.

Pero además de eso es el hecho de que no sabía cómo hacerlo más que nada el capitulo, no sabía cómo ordenarlo, además he estado en una pequeña fase donde solo manga, manga y manga y novelas también, así que…si he estado de perezosa, pero además no tenían inspiración y no quería hacerlo terrible.

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Ahora si…

**L**ean~

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometidos a la fuerza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>apitulo **d**iez

**-N**oche**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>brió la puerta de la pequeña habitación, salió, abrió los brazos y dio una vuelta provocando que la parte baja del vestido la acompañara en su movimiento suavemente.

La pelinegra frente a ella la vio fijamente y concentrada, analizando la opción que su amiga le presentaba, decidiendo si era lo mejor.

Aparto su vista, la vio fijamente a la cara lista para dar su veredicto. Sonrió.

̶ Es perfecto ̶ le respondió. La admiro, ese vestido era hermoso y en alguien tan hermosa como Bulma se veía aun mejor.

̶ Entonces este será ̶ dio por respuesta.

Entro de nuevo y se cambio, ya lista camino con el vestido en mano hacia caja para pagar, vio detrás de ella al no ver a Chichi a su lado, recordando que la había llamado con urgencia como antes de su separación, cuando ella tenía 'una crisis de vestuario'-como lo clasifico Chichi- sonrió cuando observo que hacía.

Veía un vestido, uno que anteriormente se había probado porque llamaba mucho su atención, pero en ese momento había dicho que no lo compraría ella había pensado que era una lástima en ella se veía hermoso, ahora verla ahí le decía que deseaba comprárselo, pero que aun no se decidía. Se acerco lentamente.

̶ Deberías comprarlo ̶ le dijo suavemente ̶ en el te veras aun más hermosa de lo que ya eres…y estoy segura que a Goku le encantara cuando te vea en el, perfecto para una velada romántica ̶ prosiguió con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra se sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente.

̶ Está bien ̶ fue su respuesta y lo tomo.

Ambas se encaminaron para pagarlos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_La suave melodía entonada por una dulce voz llamo su atención, aun somnoliento y con la oscuridad que proporcionaba el manto nocturno se dirigió a su procedencia, evitando en el camino tropezar._

_Se detuvo frente a una puerta y a pesar del a oscuridad la reconoció de inmediato. Era la de su pequeño hermano Tarble._

_Acababa de nacer, era pequeño y adorable así como frágil y delicado._

'_Parece débil'_

_Había dicho la primera vez que lo vio, su padre había sonreído divertido y su madre había reído dulce y cándidamente._

'_Es débil, por eso debes cuidarlo'_

_Le había respondido ella sonriendo maternalmente._

'_Ahora eres el hermano mayor'_

_El había asentido dispuesto a cumplir lo dicho por su madre._

_Abrió con cuidado la puerta evitando el hacer ruido y vio el origen de esa melodía._

_Era su madre. Y observaba al bebe con una mirada con la cual estaba familiarizado, dulce y llena de calidez y amor._

_Era una nana, la cual le era familiar. Se imaginaba que de pequeño ella debía haberla cantado para él._

_Pareció sentir su presencia pues volteo a verlo algo sorprendida al verlo ahí a mitad de la noche._

_̶ ¿Qué sucede Vegeta? ̶ pregunto preocupada, creyendo que algo le había pasado._

_̶ Nada madre ̶ se apresuró a contestar ̶ es solo que me levante por un vaso de agua y te oí cantar ̶_

_Su madre sonrió tranquila._

_̶ ¿Te parece familiar no? ̶ pregunto con la vista fija en el pequeño y acariciando con dulzura su cabecita._

_̶ Algo ̶ respondió._

_̶ Te la cantaba de niño, la aprendí de mi madre, tu abuela…siempre me calmaba, al igual que a ti y Tarble ̶ le dijo._

_̶ Ya veo ̶_

_Y sonrió observando la tierna imagen de su madre junto a su pequeña responsabilidad._

El despertador sonó, abrió los ojos y con pereza y molestia lo apago.

Ese era un recuerdo de niño, cuando Tarble apenas había nacido, su madre…la extrañaba, igual a su padre, pero su madre era especial cada sonrisa, cada gesto, cada palabra, era un tesoro y algo especial para él, los conservaba y guardaba con recelo en su mente, como si alguien pudiera arrebatárselos.

Se sentó en su cama y suspiro, llevo su mano a su cara pasándola por ella hasta llegar a sus cabellos donde se detuvo. Cerró los ojos, imaginándola.

Una sonrisa apareció en su mente, pero al ver su rostro vio que no era su madre…era la mujer, Bulma.

Abrió abruptamente los ojos ante eso, sorprendido y extrañado por tal cosa.

Decidió darse un baño para despejarse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

'_Paso por ti a las 8:00 PM'_

Decía el mensaje frente a ella, el destinatario era el azabache acordando hora para su cena. Lo guardo con una sonrisa en el bolso que llevaba en mano.

̶ Me voy ̶ dijo desde la entrada de su casa, lista para ir a su trabajo.

̶ Hija ya lo dije, podrías quedarte ̶ dijo su padre.

̶ Lo sé padre, pero sabes que me gusta trabajar, además la cena es en la noche, saldré temprano para arreglarme si eso te alivia ̶ respondió con una sonrisa.

̶ Está bien ̶ aceptó.

Cuando su hija cerró la puerta, suspiro y se dirigió dentro para desayunar y seguir a su hija al trabajo, la sonrisa siempre en su rostro.

̶ _"Se ve feliz, quizás…quizás no fue mala idea" ̶_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Acomodo bien su traje, viéndose en el espejo comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, al confirmar que así era, dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de su habitación y de su casa, lista para la cena de hoy.

Cerró la puerta al salir, bajo lentamente las escalares, al llegar toda la familia estaba ahí, parecía hasta una reunión, se imagino que todos querían ver cuando se fuera. Decidió ignorarlos, era lo que normalmente hacia, y esa noche no sería la excepción.

̶ Te ves bien niisan ̶ hablo su hermano. Se detuvo ante ese comentario y volteo a verlo.

̶ Gracias ̶ respondió. Era al único que le dedicaba esas palabras, después de todo para él era alguien muy importante, era su hermano, quizás se pareciera a su padre y a él, pero su carácter y forma de ser, eran como los de su madre, además el hecho de haberse prometido a él y su madre que lo cuidaría, era otra de sus razones.

Nadie se extraño por lo que dijo, acostumbrados al trato de este con el menor.

Continúo su camino para finalmente salir de esa casa. Se le hizo raro que no comentaran nada.

̶ Sigo sin creer que aceptara sin protestar ̶ comento Bardack.

̶ Yo también pero…Vegeta es impredecible ̶ comento Goku.

̶ Tienes razón, siempre me ha dado dolores de cabeza ̶ le apoyo el mayor.

Todos sonrieron divertidos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Miro su reloj.

Ocho en punto.

El sonido del timbre de la entrada de su casa le sorprendió. Se miro al espejo una última vez comprobando que todo estuviera bien, cuando se aseguro tomo un pequeño bolso negro y salió del cuarto a la sala de su casa, sabiendo quien era el visitante.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras escuchando las voces de sus padres y su prometido saludándose cortésmente, que le parecía imposible que Vegeta fuera un idiota egocéntrico, dispuesto a molestarla constantemente, aunque no negaba que se divertía.

̶ Buenas noches Vegeta ̶ saludo al llegar al final de su recorrido.

Todos en ese momento voltearon a verla.

Quedaron sorprendidos. Los primeros que hablaron fueron los padres de la peli azul.

̶ Querida te ves hermosa ̶ algo su madre con una gran sonrisa.

̶ Es cierto, te ves hermosa ̶ apoyo su padre.

Ella sonrió.

̶ Gracias ̶ volteo su mirada a su prometido esperando su opinión.

̶ Te ves…encantadora ̶ dijo después de una pausa.

Un leve rosa se apodero de sus mejillas por el cumplido.

Pero el no mentía, su vestido era negro, sostenido por tirantes, el escote en V, la tela se pegaba a su figura como una segunda piel, y al llegar a sus muslos una fina línea separaba la tela dejando ver discretamente sus piernas.

Sus zapatos unos tacones plateados que realzaban la elegancia que poseía.

Sonrió al verla con el collar que le regalo. Los pendientes largos, cubiertos de pequeños diamantes los hacían brillar.

Se acerco lentamente a ella y tomo su mano delicadamente posándola en su brazo, ella se sorprendió pero correspondió.

̶ Nos vamos ̶ anuncio a los padres de Bulma.

̶ Pasen una gran cena ̶ dijo la Señora Brieff.

̶ Así es, disfruten ̶ agregó el hombre.

El solo asintió y juntos salieron de la casa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estaciono el auto con cuidado, apago este y salió a abrirle la puerta a la peli azul, tomo su mano ayudándole a salir, ella vio interesada el lujoso restaurante frente a ella.

Era un restaurante italiano "Al Covo"* era el nombre de este, creía haber oído hablar de este, era considerado el mejor restaurante de comida italiana, caro y lujoso pero su comida era exquisita. No lo había visitado porque cuando salía a comer prefería una cafetería, estas eran comúnmente tranquilas y la etiqueta no era muy necesaria, eran oportunidades que usaba para desaparecer la tensión y el stress del trabajo y aun cuando iba a reuniones de negocios en restaurante, no había tenido la oportunidad de venir a este.

La entrada tenía dos árboles de tamaño medio colocados en macetas, a un lado de esta habían mesas cubiertas con un mantel color perla con espacio para cuatro detrás de una pequeña verja, en esta enredaderas con flores decoraban, dándole un ambiente relajante.

̶ Vamos ̶ oyó que le decía el azabache.

Coloco su mano en el brazo que el había extendido y camino a su lado.

Al entrar inmediatamente fueron recibidos por un señor de edad media, quien al verlos hizo un gesto de reconocimiento.

̶ Buenas noches ̶ saludo el hombre vestido de traje.

̶ Buenas noches ̶ dijo el azabache.

̶ Señor Son le esperábamos, síganme por favor ̶ pidió cortésmente.

Hicieron casos a sus palabras y fueron guiados a su lugar, por el camino pudieron sentir varias miradas sobre ellos. Aunque estas estaban dirigidas principalmente a Bulma, al sentir Vegeta sonrió con superioridad de saber que a pesar de que lo desearan el que estaba con ella era él.

Bulma observaba con interés los alrededores, mesas con manteles de color blanco sobre ellos, un pequeño arreglo floral, algo sencillo nada exuberante pero con un toque de elegancias, las ventanas se encontraban cerradas, pero se podía ver el bello jardín que el lugar poseía, con distintas flores e iluminado levemente consiguiendo de esta forma una atmosfera intima que se sentía dentro del recinto.

Floreros con arreglos se encontraban situados estratégicamente, las luces colocadas en la pared, se encontraban cubiertas haciendo el tono de la luz bajo, brindándole al lugar elegancia.

Llegaron a su mesa una apartada del resto, proveyéndolos de privacidad, con una suave iluminación y una vista al jardín único comparada con el resto.

Debía agradecerle a Vegeta, le agradaba el lugar.

Se sentaron y unas cartas fueron puestas frente a ellos.

Después de un momento se decidieron a ordenar. Un joven mesero les atendió. Vegeta lo reconoció de inmediato era aquel que normalmente lo atendía.

̶ Quiero un Espagueti a la marinera Romagnola ̶ pidió la peli azul.

̶ Sopa a la Marinera de Pulpo y Langostino ̶ dijo el azabache.

̶ ¿Algo más? ̶ pregunto amablemente.

̶ Vino ̶ hablo Vegeta ̶ el de siempre ̶ el muchacho simplemente asintió y se retiro.

̶ Es agradable, me gusta ̶ comento ella.

̶ He venido un par de veces y me ha gustado, por eso decidí traerte, sabía que te gustaría ̶ contesto con tranquilidad.

Ella lo observo un momento.

̶ Tu estas raro ̶ soltó sin más.

El la vio curioso.

̶ ¿De qué hablas? ̶ pregunto.

̶ Tu comportamiento ̶

̶ Sabes el hecho de que te trate así, no quiere decir que no sepa ser educado, a veces tengo reuniones con otros empresarios, debo ser educado ̶ le dijo, su tono levemente ofendido.

La peli azul sonrió.

̶ Lo sé, deseaba molestarte un poco ̶

En ese momento sus pedidos llegaron, cada uno recibió lo que ordeno.

La cena transcurrió con pláticas triviales, pequeñas peleas verbales, más que todo basadas en divertirse un momento, cuando su cena termino ambos pidieron un postre.

̶ Es delicioso ̶ comento la peli azul comiendo de su postre un Cassatta. El azabache comía un Tiramizu.

El solo asintió.

Levanto su vista y la fijo en el collar que colgaba en el cuello de la joven heredera. Verdaderamente le recordaba a ella, era como una mariposa, era libre, volaba como quería y donde quería, quizás no la conocía del todo, pero ese fuerza y ese espíritu indomable hablaba por ella.

Una suave melodía se dejo oír.

Una mano se poso frente a ella, curiosa levanto la vista y vio a Vegeta.

̶ Bailemos ̶ dijo suavemente.

Eso la sorprendió, pero no dudo en aceptar.

̶ Si ̶

Fueron al centro de la pequeña pista que estaba dispuesta para el baile, unas cuantas parejas se encontraban ya en esta. Ambos tomaron sus manos y se posicionaron como correspondía, comenzando el baile. La mayoría de la gente les veía, sus pasos eran sincronizados, sus movimientos elegantes y precisos, era algo digno de ver.

Cuando esta termino ambos volvieron a sus lugares.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

̶ Me agrado, gracias ̶ hablo Bulma ̶ no sabía que bailabas tan bien ̶ comento.

̶ Si eso te agrado esto te encantara ̶

Ella lo vio confundida, vio la carretera y en ese momento se percato de que no se dirigían a su casa.

̶ ¿Dónde vamos? ̶ pregunto curiosa.

̶ Ya lo veras ̶ fue lo único que dijo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

̶ Es…hermoso ̶ su voz estaba teñida de sorpresa y emoción.

̶ Lo es, verdaderamente lo es ̶ concordó, pero su vista no estaba en el lugar si no en ella.

Era un jardín, distintas flores como rosas, verdes arboles medianos y pequeños, jazmines, margaritas y otras variedades adornaban el lugar, un camino hecho de cerámica abría lugar para observar de cerca y sin temor a dañar las flores, en medio de todo una fuente, el a gua caía casi silenciosamente. Camino lentamente viéndolo todo encantada, Vegeta la observaba a poca distancia, una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro, secretamente alegre de que el lugar fuera de su gusto.

Se sentó en una banca cerca de donde estaban, ella lo busco y al verlo sentado decidió hacerle compañía en el lugar, su vista en el cielo donde la luna y las estrellas brillaban dando un gran espectáculo nocturno.

̶ Es relajante ̶ comento el.

̶ Lo es, ¿Cómo lo conoces? ̶ pregunto ella.

̶ Solía venir con madre, padre y Tarble cuando él nació ̶ explico ̶ a ella le gustaba y a mí también, padre porque sabía que era el lugar favorito de ella y le gustaba hacerla feliz, yo jugaba con ella, le daba flores o rosas aunque después de eso solía regañarme diciendo que no debía cortarlas ̶ su rostro estaba relajado, sus ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa reposaba en sus labios ̶ cuando Tarble nació, este fue el primer lugar al que lo trajo, cuando creció un poco mas jugaban y aun después de que ambos murieron seguía viniendo y traía conmigo a mi hermano y le contaba sobre nuestros padres ̶

Su expresión había cambiado conforme proseguía, sus ojos estaban abiertos y expresaban melancolía.

̶ Tu los amabas mucho ̶ no fue pregunta, fue una afirmación.

El solo asintió.

̶ Siento que fue mi culpa que murieran ̶ soltó de pronto.

Bulma abrió levemente sus ojos sorprendida por sus palabras.

̶ No la tienes ̶ dijo con convicción.

̶ Yo diría que si ̶ una sonrisa resignada se poso en sus labios ̶ el día que ellos regresaban estaba lloviendo fuertemente, me había enfermado, tenía fiebre y me negaba a comer, era un niño de 10 años, Tarble tenía 3 años, pedía a mi madre, estaba con mi tío . Cuando la noticia de que habían muerto fue dada se dijo que fue por conducir a alta velocidad peligrosa en medio de una fuerte lluvia y se desviaron del camino y lo supe fue mi culpa ̶ su mirada estaba perdida ̶ ese día habían llamada habían avisado que venían de regreso, mi tío les conto todo y ellos se apresuraron en venir, fu mi culpa ̶

̶ ¡No lo fue! ̶ dijo ella fuertemente, se puso de pie frente a el ̶ eras un niño, todo niño necesita a sus padres, especialmente cuando están enfermos, se sienten débiles y con ellos a su lado todo cambia, era normal, deja de culparte por eso maldita sea ̶ termino con frustración.

̶ Bulma… ̶ llamo tranquilamente, se puso de pie se acerco invadiendo con esta acción el espacio personal de ella.

Bulma se sonrojo.

̶ ¿Q-que pasa? ̶ su voz era nerviosa.

̶ No grites mujer escandalosa, perturbas la paz ̶ dijo con arrogancia y en voz baja. Se alejo después de estas palabras esperando su reacción.

Estas palabras le hicieron recobrar la compostura.

̶ ¡Que! ¡Tu maldito! ̶ grito. Después su expresión de enfado cambio y rio.

̶ ¿Qué te sucede? ̶ pregunto ̶ ¿De qué te ríes? ̶ pregunto nuevamente, enfadado.

Su risa paro, pero una sonrisa estaba en su cara.

̶ Nada…es solo que es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, normalmente es "mujer esto" "mujer aquello" ̶

̶ Estas loca ̶ insulto ̶ como sea, vámonos ̶

̶ No quiero ̶ se opuso ̶ solo un poco más, por favor ̶ pidió.

La vio fijamente, sus ojos estaban brillantes ilusionada. Suspiro y asintió.

¿Qué más daba?

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong> eso es todo, como verán puso un poco del pasado de Vegeta, no sé si me quedo algo triste, porque no siento que sea bueno en drama, además de que no me gusta leer drama tampoco, me gustan más las ligeras, romance, un poco de misterio y humor, aunque eso no se significa que haga excepciones.

Saben creo que no hubo mucho acercamiento, lo sentí flojo, pero ustedes mandan.

*Este restaurante es italiano-obviamente- considerado por muchos como por los redactores de la revista de cocina Condé Nast Traveller, como el mejor restaurante de Italia. Mayoritariamente se basa en pescados y mariscos, su punto negativo es caro, pero como es un fic, digamos que tienen un lugar en Japón porque quise y además los protagonistas son ricos.

¿Por qué un restaurante italiano?

Porque quise…ok más o menos, pero es que últimamente ando medio pegada o mejor dicho encantada con Italia, así que bueno así fue.

Las comidas son verdaderamente italianas busque eh, no quiero que digan que invente.

Sobre el capitulo, disculpen mi terrible forma de describir las cosas, pero es que en eso soy torpe, sobre ropa y lugares…mátenme porque se mueren si lo hago, pero di mi mayor esfuerzo, ojale se note.

Me salió largo, pero es que el recuerdo lo añadí de pronto, no se me antojo. Me dije: "No siento que haya puesto recuerdos en el ultimo capi, además quiero hablar un poco de Vegeta…"así que ahí también el porqué la historia, además el contarle es una forma de dar a entender la confianza que le tienes a tu confesor…así que espero que los acercamientos fueran suficientes…pero no son bastantes.

Lo siento si los decepciono. Porque yo si me siento decepcionada.

Ahora si lo que no he hecho en años… ¡contestar reviews!

**Sakury Li'Minamoto**: Me alegro que te haya hecho el día, he aquí la cena, espero que este capítulo te guste, cuídate y saludos.

**Kary08**: Si siento eso de tardarme, como he aclarado en capítulos anteriores no voy a abandonar el fic, pero lo que me mata es el hecho de que soy algo-muy-perezosa, me hace feliz que te guste el fic, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**sumireko**: Que bueno que te gusto el capi. Vegeta…es Vegeta, no tengo otra explicación, en cuanto porque no muere Yamcha, no me agrada pero tampoco lo odio, solo será para darle algo de emoción y base a la historia. Espero que esto acercamientos te gusten. Cuídate.

**Aioro**: Aquí está el capitulo que hasta yo esperaba, momentos BulmaxVegeta, ya me había tardado, gracias por comentar.

**Flor**: Espero que este capi te guste, gracias por tu comentario y aquí esta lo que esperabas.

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans**: qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo, aquí la actualización. Saludos.

**suz14**: Aquí el capitulo, gracias por comentar, me alegro que el capitulo fuera de tu gusto.

**BBrieffs**: ¡Perdón por tardar!, no sabía cómo continuar y…y…bueno tarde, gracias por tus regaños, me ayudan a trabajar y pensar y no te voy a mentir, digamos que estos días agarre y complejo de mangas y novelas y por eso también tarde, aunque más que todo porque no tenía inspiración, se fue de viaje, pero tuvo compasión y volvió, discúlpame por hacerte crear varias cuentas, soy una escritora irresponsable-aura deprimente a su alrededor-pero volví-alegre-espero te guste. Saludos, cuídate.

Saben leo en los comentarios que esta historia es interesante, pero yo no lo veo así, la veo demasiado floja y me sorprende que siga viva, pero ustedes mandan, gracias por sus lindos reviews.

**N**os vemos!


	12. Chapter 11: Entender

**H**ola!, volvi con otro capi, me siento orgullosa porque no tarde como antes, cumpli con la fecha, un mes despues.

Me alegro tanto ver que el capitulo paado les gusto, porque a mi no tanto-creo que ya canso con lo mismo-pero lo que verdaderamente importa es si a ustedes les gusta.

Como no me siento inspirada para seguir, les dejo el capi.

Lean…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prometidos a la fuerza<strong>

* * *

><p>-<strong>E<strong>ntender-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>n suave toque a su puerta llamo su atención, levanto la vita de los papeles y miro la puerta por un corto periodo de tiempo para a continuación dar permiso.

̶ Adelante ̶ concedió.

La persona al otro lado de la puerta entro.

̶ Bulma ̶ fue su corto saludo. La peli azul quien era sonrió.

̶ Chichi ̶ respondió ella como reconocimiento.

̶ Quiero que veas algo ̶ dijo. En ese momento se percato que la pelinegra traía algo en las manos. Un periódico. El cual extendió frente a ella en una petición muda de que lo tomara. Y así hizo.

Cuando vio lo que era la primera plana de esto, abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

Era ella y Vegeta. Ambos estaban sonriendo, la del azabache más pequeña que la de ella.

_¿Noviazgo confirmado?_

Esa pregunta era el titulo de tal artículo. Continúo leyendo.

_Anteriormente se sospechaba de una posible relación entre la joven y hermosa heredera de Corp. Capsula y el apuesto y también joven Son Vegeta futuro heredero de la empresa Dragón ambos muy famosas y conocidas en el mundo de los negocios y tecnología._

_Anoche se les puedo ver en una cena, romántica e intima, riendo y conversando agradablemente lo que hace que uno se pregunto si verdaderamente están juntos, pues a pesar de los íntimos que se veían no hubo alguna muestra de cariño o afecto importante._

_Se puede decir que ambos saben cómo mantener a todos en suspenso, pues no dicen nada pero sus acciones dan mucho de qué hablar._

_El joven Vegeta se le conoce por sus constantes salidas con mujeres, aunque ninguna ha sido una relación seria o que durara mucho tiempo ¿irá en serio con la famosa heredera?_

_La joven Brief conocida por su gran inteligencia e innovadores productos tecnológicos, no se ha visto envuelta en una relación que alguien conozca en estos años, solo destacándose por sus constantes inventos…_

Dejo de lado el papel que tenia y frunció el ceño, una parte de toda esa historia no le agradaba.

"_Se le conoce por sus constantes salidas con mujeres" _

Esa pequeña parte no le gustaba en lo mínimo. Esperaba que por lo menos tuviera algo de decencia y no estuviera saliendo con otras mientras estaban en la etapa de 'prueba', no se lo perdonaría, había tenido suficiente con Yamcha, no soportaría eso en Vegeta.

Había aprendido de alguna forma a quererlo, a pesar de su orgullo, arrogancia y soberbia. Era amable-as su modo- cuando trataba bastante con una persona, lo había notado perfectamente, así como el que a pesar de todas las cosas negativas que tenia era un hombre consciente de sus responsabilidad y no las evadía. Aspecto que ella apreciaba profundamente. Además de la reciente confianza que ambos habían adquirido.

̶ Bulma ̶ llamo Chichi viendo como esta había dejado el periódico y se había sumergido en sus pensamientos.

̶ ¿Qué sucede? ̶ pregunto una vez volvió a lo que ocurría a su entorno.

̶ Veras…hay algo que deseo preguntarte ̶ la peli azul extrañada levanto una ceja, sus amiga se notaba nerviosa al igual que su tono de voz.

̶ Dime ̶ dijo tranquilamente, esperando lo que tuviera que decir y que no fuera algo de qué preocuparse.

̶ ¿Qué sientes por Vegeta? ̶ su pregunta fue directa, sin dudas y firme, necesitaba saber. Vegeta no era un mal hombre, su discusión estaba basada en que ambos eran un poco iguales en cuanto personalidad y estas chocaban entre sí, y si lo que creía era cierto la apoyaría, pero también estaba el azabache, el no era de relaciones duraderas, a veces era solo de una noche, y siempre era sincero pues no dudaba en decirle a las mujeres que no tendrían nada serio, solo era cosa del momento. No deseaba a su amiga en esa lista.

Lo que Bulma había pedido no había sido escuchado, pues si era para preocuparse, porque…

…no lo sabía.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Soltó un suspiro, cansado, frustrado y molesto. Toda su familia-a excepción de su hermano menor-eran una molestia. Le cansaba solo pensar lo idiota que podrían llega a ser e incluía a su padre, estaba seguro que él era el causante de repartir esta epidemia, por suerte él y Tarble eran inmunes. O así le gustaba pensar.

̶ Maldición ̶ murmuro ̶ Si quieren saber lean el maldito diario, ahí dicen todo, hasta lo que no les interesa ̶ soltó molesto.

̶ Lo leímos ̶ dijo su padre ̶ pero preferimos oírlo de ti, no es tan detallado como dices ̶ continuo tranquilamente.

Eso sí lo hizo perder la paciencia.

̶ ¡Solo lárguense! ¡No los quiero ver aquí, son una molestia! ̶ grito enojado.

̶ Pero… ̶ intento protestar Goku, pero fue interrumpido por otro grito.

̶ ¡Pero nada! ¡Largo! ̶ Y esta vez sí obedecieron, sus primos y su tío salieron decepcionados y con algo de miedo, no deseaban enojarlo. Recordaron la ultima vez…un escalofrió los recorrió.

Volteo su vista a una esquina de su oficina, su pequeño hermano estaba ahí, tranquilo, callado y observando toda la situación.

̶ No me iré ̶ se limito a decir.

El asintió en acuerdo, el no era una molestia como el resto. Lo vio caminar y tomar asiento frente a él.

̶ Niisan ¿Cómo fue todo? ̶ pregunto con tranquilidad, sabía que preguntaba si todo fue bien, sino ocurrió algún percance, no quería meterse en detalles, y lo aprecio. Agradecía la actitud pasiva y prudente del menor.

̶ Bien ̶ respondió ̶ No fue tan malo como creía ̶ siguió.

Su hermano levanto una ceja curioso por la respuesta. Normalmente se limitaba a decir 'bien' o 'mal' pero ahora había agregado más palabras, considerando el hecho de que era alguien de pocas palabras.

̶ Es increíble ̶ soltó bajo, pero aun así fue escuchado por la otra persona.

̶ ¿De qué hablas? ̶ esa frase le dio curiosidad.

̶ Tu prometida es increíble para dejar esa impresión de una cena en ti ̶ respondió aun algo impresionado.

̶ No niego que la mujer es interesante, pero increíble…quizás ̶ dijo sin ser realmente consciente de sus palabras. Cuando se percato, demasiado tarde.

̶ Niisan ¿Te gusta Bulma-san? ̶ fue directo, sin delicadeza alguna. Eso era lo que los hacía parecidos, cuando la situación lo requería actuaba con mucha madurez y no le daba vueltas a lo asuntos. Como Vegeta.

El se quedo callado no sabiendo que contestar.

El menor viendo su confusión, suspiro. Se levanto del lugar y se le acerco. Poso una mano sobre su hombro. El mayor lo vio esperando que hablara porque estaba seguro diría algo.

̶ No me contestes ahora, pero piénsalo detenidamente ̶ pidió amablemente, su voz era suave, comprensiva, su mirada transmitía cariño y apoyo. El azabache sintió por un momento que quien estaba diciendo eso era su madre.

Tan parecidos.

El asintió y su hermano dio media vuelta y se marcho.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Algo parecido a un gruñido salió de su garganta. La mujer no le prestaba atención, estaba distraída. Como toda esa semana.

Después de aquella cena, al día siguiente cuando se encontraron para almorzar como se había hecho costumbre, lo noto, no le prestaba la mínima atención, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

̶ _¿Qué pasa? ̶ _le había preguntado.

̶ _Nada _̶ había respondido simplemente.

Después de ese intercambio breve-pues no podía llamarle platica- no habían dicho palabras, ambos habían comido en silencio, igual cuando la fue a dejar a la empresa, el camino había sido silencioso.

Estaba harto, ella no podía simplemente ignorarlo. Eso lo debía hacer el. El estaba confundido por la pregunta de su hermano, el estaba confundido por qué no sabía que sentía, el estaba harto de pensar.

Quizás tenía un problema en la empresa. Esa posibilidad había estado en su mente, todos esos días. Y se sorprendió cuando pensó que porque no le decía nada, quizás el le podía ayudar. Pero inmediatamente lo desecho.

Y la rutina de los últimos días se repitió.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. No podía solo ignorar su presencia, pero no lo podía evitar, su mente regresaba a esa pregunta formulada por su amiga para la cual a pesar de haber pensado y reflexionado no hallaba respuesta. Se sentía atraída por él, le agradaba su compañía y lo veía como un buen amigo, pero…sentía que había algo más, algo que se negaba a aceptar.

Soltó un suave suspiro y siguió caminando con paso apurado, en sus brazos una montaña de papeles, los suficientes como para bloquearle la vista, pero ese era el pasillo de su laboratorio, uno en el cual casi nadie pasaba. Iba de salida a dejar todo eso a su oficina. Debía dejar el hábito de encerrarse y aislarse en ese lugar cuando necesitaba pensar. Se le acumulaba demasiado trabajo.

Siguió, pero fue detenida de su camino al tropezar con otra persona, el impacto fue suficiente para caer de espaldas, los papeles cayeron también regándose en el piso, un peso extra encima, parecía que la persona había caído encima de ella.

Levanto la vista con los ojos cerrado debido al impacto anterior y sin ver quien era se disculpo.

̶ Lo siento mucho, no iba viendo, en verdad lo siento ̶ se explico, se sentía responsable no iba viendo el camino, estaba nuevamente metida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, se sorprendió un poco, pues no espero que frente a ella estuviera su prometido.

̶ Vegeta ̶ susurro. La estaba viendo fijamente y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sentía que esa mirada veía todo de ella, que mostraba todo con transparencia, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, sus miedos y preocupaciones. Todo.

Abrió los ojos un poco debido a la sorpresa y se sonrojo levemente ante la acción de él.

La estaba besando.

Y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y correspondió.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Iba caminando sin prestar verdadera atención del lugar, sabia donde se dirigía conocía bien el camino. Esa semana había estado recorriéndolo diario. El camino al laboratorio de la mujer, se había extrañamente encerrado, algunas veces le tocaba traerla de ahí, pero con intervalos a su oficina también.

No lo quería admitir pero estaba preocupado por ella.

Sintió que tropezaba con alguien y que caía encima de esa persona. Eso no pasaba normalmente pero el estar tan distraído lo había hecho ceder fácil a la caída.

Levanto la mitad de su cuerpo apoyándose en sus manos y se sorprendió. Era la mujer. Esta sobre ella y en vez de levantarse y ayudarla se quedo viéndola. Se sentía idiota, pero no podía dejar de observarla, la oyó disculparse y la ignoro. La vio sorprenderse al verlo a él y después decir su nombre, pero no le importo, solo importaba que…deseaba besarla. Y lo hizo.

La beso esperando que lo apartara, lo golpeara y lo insultara, pero contrario a todo lo que creía, le correspondió.

Y en ese momento lo entendieron.

¿Qué sentía?

Estaba enamorada de el

¿Le gustaba?

Más que eso. Se había enamorado.

"_¡Maldición!"_ fue el mutuo pensamiento.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y <strong>si se besaron, ni yo me lo creía cuando lo escribí, saben lo había pensado de otra manera pero no me salió, quedo así, aunque no esta tan mal, he de decir que es mi favorito.

Sale un poco de la relación de Vegeta y Tarble, espero que les gustara esa parte, me pareció que debía poner un poco sobre su relación fraternal.

Si, se dieron cuenta que se enamoraron, son bien lentos a decir verdad, pero no los culpo.

Ahora si a contestar reviews…

**ariana usagi: **Gracias por tu review, si Vegeta se porto un poquitín romántico, aquí el capitulo, espero te guste.

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans****: **Me alegro que te gustara, si Vegeta necesitaba oír esas palabras, aquí está la actualización, espero te gustara. Saludos.

**Sakury Li'Minamoto****: **vaya creo que tienes un radar, para saber cuándo voy a actualizar, espero que esta vez lo hayas presentido, no importa cuando comentaste, lo importante es que lo hiciste y me hiciste feliz. Si creo que me quedo algo romántico, y si son lindos ambos, los adoro. Gracias por tu review.

**sumireko: **Que bueno que te gustara, y como he dicho no la pienso abandonar, la voy a terminar, porque la voy a terminar, no me gusta dejar nada a medias. Si me imagino a Bulma y se debe de ver genial. Sobre esa pareja, creo que merecen una parte de la historia, así que veré que hago. Cuídate. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar a pesar de que estaban en un ciber.

** : **Que bueno que te gustara y si parece que Vegeta es así, pero para tu mala fortuna solo es con Bulma, ya sabes es especial y todo eso. Pero suerte. Gracias por tu review.

**Kary08: **Me hace feliz leer que te encanto-no creí que pudiera lograr eso-se hace lo que se puede, yo te agradezco por comentar, jajaja bueno somos solo un ´poco´ flojas nada de qué preocuparse jejeje. Saludos y cuídate.

**tania: **Gracias por tu sinceridad y te comprendo, yo también lo sentí flojos y los sigo viendo así, pero creo que he mejorado un poco, así me siento y tus palabras me lo confirman, me alegro que ahora sea un poco mejor y los pueda entretener unos momentos y también el hecho de que me comenten, me dan ánimos. Intentare seguir mejorando para ustedes. Gracias por tu comentario. Saludos.

**BBrieffs: **Ver tu gran review me asombra, me sorprende y me da algo de pereza, pero intentare el mismo largo ¡no voy a perder! Quería hacer en ese capi mas acercamiento pero me dije que primero necesitaba algo importante, no solo lanzarme a los besos y el amor de felices por siempre-y aquí entre nos, creo que probablemente no falte mucho por terminar-quería meterle algo de drama pero demasiado tarde, además esta que viene es mi última semana de clases y le siguen exámenes finales, ahí veré si logro escribir mas. Sobre la sopa creo que sí, ¡pero hasta en las películas románticas en cena hay sopa! Así que gano ¡yo! Aunque si estoy de acuerdo contigo-susurro-me alegra tanto que te haya gustado y adoro tus comentarios, bueno lo de todos pero creo que me entiendes-o al menos eso espero-tu comentario de ayer me animo a escribir, es mas el día anterior a ese estaba pidiendo un estimulo, me sentía desganada ¡gracias! "_no seas floja eh? "Eso_ me suena a regaño así que si me regañas-triste y deprimida-pero no lo niego-despreocupada-esto se alargo así que bye. Gracias por tus lindos comentarios, saludos y cuídate.

Les agradezco a todos sus comentarios.

**N**os vemos!


	13. Chapter 12: Aceptar

**Y **si volví.

Fue un pequeño retraso y me disculpo.

La inspiración se había ido y quería algo que me gustara y que les gustara.

No diré mucho.

**S**olo lean y disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometidos a la fuerza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>apitulo doce

**-A**ceptar**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>us labios se movían sincronizadamente de forma feroz y lleno de pasión, sus manos en su cabello lo jalaban muestra de la intensidad del momento, las manos de el viajaban de la cintura a sus piernas. La apretó más a su cuerpo, ella por instinto rodeo su cintura con sus piernas siendo sostenida por los fuertes brazos del azabache.

El ascensor sonó indicando que habían llegado a su destino, inmediatamente se separaron y con prisa arreglaron sus ropa lo mejor que pudieron.

Bajaron intentando hacer de cuenta que nada paso, aunque el sonrojo y algunos cabellos desordenados mostraran lo contrario.

El pasillo estaba vacío-algo normal en ese piso-caminaron con calma y al estar cerca de la puerta de su oficina una joven los saludo.

̶ Buenas Bulma-sama, Vegeta-sama ̶ inclino un poco su cabeza acompañando sus palabras.

̶ Buenas ̶ respondió la peli azul, el azabache solo afirmo con la cabeza.

La muchacha no le tomo importancia acostumbrada a esto.

Ambos entraron, Bulma camino a su asiento y volteo a ver a su prometido.

̶ Fue un buen almuerzo, adiós ̶ se despidió y sin prisa tomo los papeles sobre su mesa.

̶ Adiós ̶ fue su corta respuesta a la despedida de ella. Después salió de la oficina.

La peli azul suspiro, paso su mano por sus cabellos frustrada, estaba cansada de lo mismo, desde que descubrió lo que sentía había entrado en conflicto con ella misma, lo había negado, se había reído, había intentado buscar otras conclusiones y al final lo había aceptado.

Pero eso no quería decir que sería correspondida o que tendría el valor de ir y decirlo. Todo ella dudaba, la frase aquella de aquel periódico aparecía en su mente cuando pensaba solo en confesarse, así que para ella eso estaba descartado. No sabía si Vegeta lo tomaría como broma, lo aceptaría y le diría que el no, o tan solo le diría que tuvieran una relación casual.

Ella no deseaba eso, no quería pensarlo, mucho menos oírlo de la boca de el, eso la destrozaría, ella deseaba algo serio. Aunque lo que ellos hacían era casual, no era serio.

Odiaba esto, pensaba algo y hacia lo contrario.

Eso que ambos tenían, se podría decir eran amigos con derecho, no sabía con claridad como había empezado, solo que después de ese beso y entender la situación había comenzado.

Pensaba actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero al finalizar el almuerzo que compartía con Vegeta y regresar a la empresa, el la había tomado de forma brusca-pero sin hacerle ningún daño-de la cintura y sin decir nada la había vuelto a besar, ella había deseado apartarlo, pero los hambrientos labios y la forma pasional con la que la besaba la habían hecho desistir y corresponder con la misma pasión de él.

De eso habían pasado ya cuatro meses, no podía creer que rápido pasaba el tiempo.

Suspiro nuevamente.

De verdad lo amaba.

Pero no lo diría. No quería ser lastimada de nuevo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dejo de lado los papeles en los que en la hora que había pasado solo había logrado leer una línea y no comprender lo demás. Esa mujer estaba en su mente día y noche desde que comprendió lo que sentía y ahora lo que hacían lo tenían más confundido.

No había querido comenzar eso, solo que durante su comida y el camino hacia la empresa solo había pensado en el beso que ambos habían compartido y sin pensarlo la había tomado y la había besado.

Luego eso se había vuelto algo diario, algo que ambos hacían cuando querían, si uno lo deseaba lo hacía y ya.

Pero él quería más, por primera vez quería mas, no quería una relación de una noche o de un momento, quería algo más serio, formal, pero no con cualquiera, sino con ella.

Solo ella.

Pero no se sentía-por primera vez en su vida-con la confianza suficiente de pararse frente a ella y decir lo que sentía sin vacilar. En cambio se refugiaba en lo que sea que tuvieran y dejaba a sus deseos apoderarse y actuar en nombres de sus sentimientos. Estaba actuando como un cobarde.

Y no lo era.

Debía decidirse pronto y confesarse.

Quizás le correspondiera. Quizás pudieran empezar una relación. Quizás pudieran casarse.

O quizás no.

Diablos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El suspiro lleno de cansancio y frustración llamo la atención de su acompañante, sabía bien que no era de aburrimiento, era que estaba preocupada y el sabia porque. Su amiga.

Su preciada amiga.

La pelinegra no sabía que pensar, la situación de su casi hermana la tenia mal, hasta empezaba a pensar que era la única que le daba tantas vueltas al asunto, pero lo veía inevitable. Desde aquella pregunta-la cual aun seguía sin respuesta-su amiga había estado pensativa, preocupada, -sabía bien de su encierro en su laboratorio- y ahora la notaba más preocupada, frustrada y hasta triste, algo debía pasarle y no quería decirle.

Esperaba no fuera nada malo.

̶ Chichi ¿deseas regresar? ̶ pregunto el pelinegro preocupada del estado su novia.

Ella sonrió suavemente por la palpable preocupación.

̶ No, disculpa ̶ expreso algo avergonzada. Estaban en una de sus citas, cenando en un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante. Había sonreído al ver ese gesto de su novio sabiendo que odiaba los lugares lujosos.

El era siempre tan considerado.

Lo amaba demasiado.

Y no dudaba que el también.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era un poco noche cuando termino sus deberes en la oficina, había avisado a casa de ese pequeño retraso para evitar se preocuparan pues su padre se iba temprano y si algún asiento se presentaba ella lo resolvía, cada día se familiarizaba aun mas con la empresa.

Se sentía complacida y satisfecha.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y se encontró con que no sabía a qué se debía este, si al cansancio o a los miles de pensamientos que cruzaban su mente sobre lo que sentía, lo que pasaba, lo que deseaba.

"_Maldito hombre" _

Ese pensamiento la perseguía, estaba harta de no saber qué decir, se sentía utilizada, pero sabía que era su culpa, no dijo, correspondió, no se negó en lo absoluto, el lo acepto. Pero no podía negar que lo hizo porque sabía que sería probablemente el único lazo que la ataría a él, probablemente su matrimonio se basara más que todo en pasión.

Eso era mejor que odio.

O eso creía.

En ese momento no sabía nada.

El sonido del ascensor deteniéndose detuvo sus pensamientos, con lentitud y sin prisa alguna salió del edificio saludando a los últimos empleados que quedaban y que al igual que ella se retiraban.

Sin embargo una voz detuvo su camino.

̶ Bulma ̶ eso la hizo detenerse y gruñir imperceptiblemente, no sabía darse por vencido.

̶ ¿Qué demonios quieres Yamcha? ̶ inquirió con irritación. Estaba cansada tanto física como mentalmente. Emocionalmente no se encontraba mejor y ahora la persona de la que menos quería saber se aparecería. Mala suerte ahora que estaba aquí discutiría ese asunto con él y quizás pudiera aliviar un poco su humor.

̶ Bulma yo… ̶ pero fue interrumpido y por el tono se dio cuenta que estaba enojada y sospechaba no solo por su presencia.

̶ Agradecería dejaras de enviarme esos _regalos _̶ su voz estuvo cargada de desprecio en esta palabras ̶ y también el que dejaras de fastidiarme con tu presencia ̶ paso una mano por su cara y una exhalación salió de su labios. Internamente trato de calmarse sabiendo que eso había sido un poco fuerte, no era su persona favorita pero no debía ser tan grosera ̶ sabes solo lárgate, no estoy de humor y solo deseo llegar a casa y descansar ̶ al finalizar dio vuelta dispuesta a subir a su auto y marcharse.

Pero sus palanes fueron frustrados. Sintió que él la jalaba del brazo y cuando estaba a punto de protestar sus labios fueron capturados.

Lucho por zafarse y con la mano que tenia libre empujaba su pecho desesperada por romper el contacto. No le gustaba, no era igual que con vegeta. No sentía nada. No deseaba esto.

Un carraspeo lo obligo a él a soltarla.

Cuando vio quien era quiso que todo fuera un sueño.

Oh no.

Era vegeta.

…Y no se veía feliz.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

̶ Siento interrumpir ̶ su voz cargada de sarcasmo, su tono acido ̶ necesitaba hablar contigo mujer pero veo estas…_ocupada_ ̶ al terminar se fue no queriendo actuar como estúpido.

Estaba enojado. _Muy_ enojado y antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría e hiciera un espectáculo se iba. No quería sentirse más humillado.

Había pensado en decirle todo. Sus sentimientos. Pensaba recogerla después del trabajo, había ido a su casa y sus padres le habían dicho que aun no llegaba. Pensaba invítala a cenar, algo menos elaborado y mas intimo en un lugar sencillo pero acogedor. Habia regresado a la empresa y ese era la escena que encontraba.

"_Estúpido"_

Se dijo a sí mismo. Por así era como se sentía en ese momento.

Un verdadero estúpido.

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Q<strong>ue puedo decir fue lo que salió, quiero informar que el siguiente capítulo es el ultimo y hare epilogo, quiero terminarlo lo más pronto posible así que _intentare_ hacerlos rápido, no prometo nada, espero que disculpen mi retraso y el que ahora no conteste reviews, es un poco tarde, bueno no pero en esta hora e cuándo la fatiga del día me llega y tengo demasiada pereza.

Como decirlo una rápida actualización.

Ni siquiera intente alargar mis comentarios.

**N**os vemos!


	14. Chapter 13: Confesar

**H**i!

Bueno aquí estoy reportándome, asi que…¿se acuerdan de aquella mentirosa que prometió actualización cada mes? Pues si soy esa misma por fin con la continuación.

Vi que varios me pidieron actualizar rápido y siento mucho mi tardanza, pero digamos que no pude escribirlo antes, no tenia inspiración, estaba ansiosa porque iba a entrar a clases y ahora ya estoy en ellas, asi que espero me comprendan como siempre hacen-aunque no lo merezco-y gracias a todos por leer siempre esta historia que no es la gran cosa.

¡Ultimo capitulo!

Espero les guste.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prometidos a la fuerza<strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo <strong>t<strong>rece

-**C**onfesar-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>na semana había pasado. Una semana en la cual que él no había venido, una semana sin verlo, una semana sin oportunidad de explicarle. Se sentía como una _traidora_, aunque ese no fuera el caso, no eran nada, no habían sido nada, pero la mirada de el _¡Dios!_ Esa mirada fue una _dolida_, una llena de _dolor_, de _decepción_. El se sentía traicionado y en esa situación no sabía si sentirse feliz por el hecho de que quizás el también sintiera algo mas por ella que solo pasión. O sentirse terrible por sentir que lo había _defraudado_, _engañado_, _mentido_ como él lo creía.

Maldijo al estúpido idiota culpable de todo. Aunque después de salir del shock había soltado una cacheta que resonó en el silencio de la noche.

_̶ Lárgate y no vuelvas a aparecerte frente a mi ̶ pronuncio con furia, sus ojos le miraron de forma fría ̶ no fue suficiente el daño que me hiciste antes, parece que aun quieres continuar, pues te digo lo lograste, ¡por tu culpa! El…yo lo… ̶ pero ella misma corto sus palabras y sin voltear a verlo dio media vuelta y fue en busca del azabache._

_Con una mano donde fue dejado el golpe el pelinegro había sonreído resignado, todo lo que había pasado le dieron a entender de golpe que ya no había oportunidad, que no había nada que recuperar porque ella lo amaba a él y por como actuó el, era mutuo. Dio media vuelta y se marcho decidiendo que era mejor dejarlo así. Ella no lo amaba. Ya no. Y jamás lo volvería a hacer. Dura realidad, pero lo merecía._

_Ella lo llamo pero él la ignoraba, corrió un poco alcanzándolo y tomo su brazo._

_̶ Vegeta escúchame ̶ había pedido, casi suplicado._

_̶ Lo que tengas que decirme no me interesa, no somos nada no tienes que darme explicaciones ̶ todo lo había dicho de forma fría. Ella lo soltó dolida por la verdad que aunque no le gustara había dicho._

_El había subido a su auto y se había marchado._

_Ella había lloro porque sabía se había acabado._

Había llegado a casa y sin decir palabra se había encerrado. No había ido a trabajar pero si lo había buscado ese día y el no quiso verla.

No podía soportaba el no poder hablar con él y explicarle lo que había pasado, y lo había ido a buscar pero él no le había permitido la entrada, había dicho a su secretaria que no quería verla ni hablar con ella, claro que había insistido y había intentado por la fuerza entrar pero había estado cerrada.

Y lo _odio_. Por no permitirle verlo y hablar. Por no intentar oírla y entender. Por huir de ella.

Y se odio también. Por no reaccionar. Por no insistir más para que abriera la maldita puerta. Por no poder decir antes lo que sentía y saber si era querida o no. Porque lo que sea que hubieran tenido nunca supo porque comenzó, ¿fue amor?, ¿fue deseo?, ¿fue pasión como siempre pensó? No sabía nada, se sentía perdida, confundida pero sobre todo triste.

Y lo que era aun peor el plazo de 'prueba' terminaba en una semana. Una maldita semana más.

Se había olvidado de eso pero el padre de él se lo había recordado en una plática que tuvieron el mismo que día que fue a buscarlo.

_̶ Bulma ¿Qué sucede? ̶ la voz del pelinegro mayor se dejo oír. Ella con los brazos apoyados en la puerta y los ojos llenos de finas gotas salinas volteo a verlo._

_̶ B-bardack-san ̶ pronuncio en un hipido._

_El pelinegro estaba sorprendido por la escena frente a él. Inmediatamente se acerco a ella y la separo lentamente de la puerta. Tomo una de sus manos y con suavidad la jalo._

_̶ Vamos, sígueme ̶ pidió amablemente. _

_Ella sin protesta alguna se dejo guiar siguiéndolo obedientemente._

_La secretaria que había visto todo lo que había pasado y que había avisado al presidente se quedo allí queriendo saber que había pasado._

_Abrió la puerta y sin soltar la mano de la peli azul la hizo pasar, cerró la puerta cuando el paso dentro y la guío a ella al sillón que tenía en su oficina, dejándola de forma gentil, fue por un vaso de agua y se sentó a su lado dándoselo para intentar calmarla._

_̶ ¿Qué sucedió? ̶ volvió a preguntar su voz siempre suave ̶ ¿Vegeta te hizo algo? ̶ en ese momento su voz aun baja cambio su tono por una serio y severo, dando a entender que si así era no quedaría de esa forma._

_Ella negó con la cabeza y dio un trago al agua. Cuando se calmo paso las manos por sus sonrosadas mejillas debido al llanto intentando quitar los rastros de lágrimas, pero un pañuelo frente a ella la detuvo. Subió su vista y dando un intento de sonrisa como agradecimiento lo tomo. Lo paso suavemente y se limpio._

_̶ Creo que fue al revés ̶ susurro._

_Ante esto el mayor frunció el sueño en confusión._

_̶ ¿Qué? ̶ pregunto sorprendido._

_Ella suspiro._

_̶ Desearía que quedara así, no se ofenda pero no deseo hablarlo, es mi culpa y como tal deseo resolverlo yo ̶ respondió con firmeza._

_El la vio analizándola y suspirando asintió._

_̶ De acuerdo ̶ concedió ̶ pero recuerda que queda menos de dos semanas para que el plazo acabe ̶ recordó._

_Ella jadeo recordando hasta ese momento el porqué se encontraba en esa situación. Era verdad._

_̶ Está bien ̶ pronuncio. Se levanto y se despidió para seguido salir de ahí._

Y ahí su sufrimiento había aumentado, no teniendo ninguna oportunidad de hablar con él.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gruño y dejo de lado los papeles que revisaba, un suspiro escapo de sus labios que denotaba frustración y enfado. Dio un golpe en la mesa que provoco que los objetos que se encontraban se movieran producto del impacto.

Se dejo caer en la silla en la que trabajaba y cerró los ojos. Estaba enojado y decepcionado. Había ido para decirle todo pero encontró precisamente esa escena. En ese momento todos los impedimentos y miedos por los cuales había callado durante esos meses volvieron.

Si. Tenía miedo.

Miedo del rechazo.

Pero sobre todo de que Bulma aun sintiera algo por quien fue su novio.

Y así era.

O al menos eso vio.

No sabía que pensar, que creer.

Quería una explicación pero no quería verla. No aun. Se sentía traicionado aunque no debería. No eran nada. Solo-aparentemente-amigos con derecho. No tenía derecho de reclamar y eso es lo que más lo frustraba. No podía llegar y exigir una explicación. Había tenido dos oportunidades y las había rechazado. Se sentía estúpido.

Era estúpido.

Cegado por los celos y el dolor se había cerrado. Quizás no era como pensaba.

Quería una explicación. No. La necesitaba. Y si la quería debía buscarla y dejarla hablar.

Eso era lo que su hermano había dicho.

_El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada con algo de prisa lo sacaran de sus pensamientos, con lentitud se levanto y camino a ella, estaba seguro que la peli azul no era, hacia mucho había dejado de escuchar los sollozos y había oído la voz de su padre hablando a la mujer, luego el sonido de pasos alejándose._

_La abrió con una expresión sombría, no importándole en este momento quien era, no si ese alguien podía distraerlo lo suficiente. No quería pensar nada más. Estaba cansado y confundido._

_Sin ver quien era dio media vuelta y volvió a su asiento, recargando su cabeza contra el respaldo de esta y dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios, sus ojos cerrados en un vano intento de conseguir calma y aclarar su mente._

_Hubiera seguido de no haber sido por la voz de su hermano._

_̶ ¿Qué sucedió? ̶ pregunto de golpe, ignorando los modalos que el siempre gustaba de poner en práctica. Abrió los ojos y aun desde su posición lo vio, estaba serio, exigía una respuesta y aun a pesar de eso lo pudo ver, ese brillo en sus ojos. Preocupación._

_Soltó otro suspiro cansado que vio solo incremento el brillo de preocupación. Genial lo estaba alarmando sin necesidad. Sabia del gran cariño que su hermano le tenía, uno en el cual el menor compartía su dolor, no soportando ver a su hermano mayor, aquel que siempre lo cuido y protegió, mal. Tarble era un buen muchacho y estaba feliz que a pesar de todo, de su gran sentimiento de pérdida lo había educado bien -y su padre también-siendo alguien amable y de buen corazón. Inocente pero realista así como buen consejero. Una persona con la que podías contar sin importar la situación._

_Y decidió hablar, sabiendo que le escucharía y que probablemente le pudiera ayudar a encontrar una respuesta._

_̶ ¿Cómo supiste que sucedia algo? ̶ pregunto antes que todo, queriendo saciar su curiosidad, no creía que el menor fuera un adivino o leyera sus pensamientos y emociones._

_̶ Padre me llamo y me dijo que hablara contigo, que algo sucedia entre Bulma-san y tu ̶ respondió su duda ̶ dijo que la encontró en la puerta de tu oficina llorando incontrolablemente, quiero, no…queremos saber que sucede, además me conto que ella dijo que esto era su culpa, asi que responde ̶ le exigió con voz cargada de seriedad. El asintió._

_̶ Desde aquella platica en la cual me preguntaste que sentía, lo pensé ̶ inicio ̶ días después descubrió que me había enamorado de ella ̶ confeso, el menor abrió los ojos asombrado de la sinceridad de su hermano y la declaración en si ̶ empezamos desde ese día una especie de relación, todo a causa de un beso ̶ Tarble le escuchaba atento a lo que decía no perdiendo detalle, dispuesto a ayudar al mayor ̶ meses después decidí decirle todo e iniciar una relación verdadera, no de besos a escondidas y casuales , pero… ̶ su voz titubeo, la rabia y enojo presente en su rostro ̶ ese día la vi besándose con quien fuera su ex novio, me enoje y cuando ella me siguió diciendo que me explicaría la ignore ̶ _

_̶ 'Ahora no se qué hacer, vino a mi oficina a tratar de explicarme pero…no pude verla, por más que deseara saber la razón, no pude ̶ finalizo.'_

_Vio a su hermano pues su vista había estado perdida en la pared como si allí se encontrara escrito lo que había dicho y su ceño estaba fruncido, como analizando cada palabra, su vista en la ventana detrás de el._

_̶ Eres un idiota niisan ̶ soltó de pronto, el mayor lo vio con expresión de sorpresa por el insulto ̶ no puedo creer cuanto, como tampoco puedo creer lo cobarde que te has vuelto, no es que no pudiera es que ¡no quisiste! ¡no quisiste enfrentar la verdad tenias miedo de que aun lo amara! ̶ alzo la voz ̶ pero tu estupidez esta en no querer oír, tienes que aprender a escuchar, no siempre tendrás la razón o la última palabra, y ahora probablemente por esto pierdas a la mujer que amas ̶ dijo. _

_Vegeta tenía su vista gacha dándole con eso la razón a su hermano, sintiendo en esto el regaño, la dura verdad y el consejo que una madre daría a su hijo. Dolía sí, pero tenía tanta razón. El sabía eso, que tenía miedo pero no lo quería admitir, así como también el hecho de creer que siempre él tendría razón, que lo que dijera o pensara siempre seria así, y también que su hermano tenía razón. En cada maldita palabra tenía razón._

_̶ Además se que Bulma-san es inocente, lo poco que la conozco, y el hecho que te enamoraste de ella, me hacen creer que ella no fue la culpable, así que escúchala ̶ aconsejo y con una sonrisa que daba animo así como también calidez salió de la habitación._

Ahora solo quedaba una semana para decidir si se casarían o no. Si se daría la oportunidad de escucharla o la ignoraría. Se sería feliz o no.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Su expresión lucia cansada, ojeras así como esa expresión deprimida tenían a su padres preocupados. Comió unos cuanto bocados y lo dejo. No tenía apetito. No quería hacer nada, solo echarse a llorar como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Pero si algo había aprendido de todos los años que estuvo con Yamcha es que llorar no solucionaría nada. Días atrás había derramado lágrimas y era hora de intentar poco a poco a recuperarse. Empezando desde ese día. El día que deseaba no llegara.

El día en el que se decidiría si sería la prometida oficial de Vegeta o no.

̶ Hija es hora de irnos ̶ anuncio su padre. La persona que la acompañaría a escuchar si todo seguía o no. Intento forzar una sonrisa para aliviar aunque fuera un poco la preocupación de su padre.

̶ Si ̶ se limito a contestar.

Ambos caminaron despidiéndose ambos de su madre y esposa. Salieron y subieron al coche. Su padre manejaría, probablemente había notado que no estaba en condiciones de tal cosa.

Anduvieron durante una hora para llegar a un lugar que reconoció en seguida. Era el jardín al cual Vegeta la había llevado aquella noche, el día en que ambos cenaron. Sintió sus ojos arder y con gran voluntad evito derramar lagrimas. Un lugar que la había hecho feliz y que ahora quizás le trajera también tristezas. Valla ironía.

Salió lentamente como queriendo retrasar el momento donde todo se decidiría, segura de lo que a continuación sucedería. Cuando ambos entraron vieron a ambos azabaches sentados en una banca cercana a la fuente, mirando alrededor con melancolía.

̶ Buenos días ̶ saludo su padre, sacando con estas palabras a ambos de su trance y logrando que ambos se levantaran de su lugar.

̶ Buenos días ̶ devolvió el saludo el azabache mayor.

̶ Buenos días ̶ dijo ella en voz un poco baja. El asintió y le dio una leve sonrisa.

̶ Buenas ̶ fue lo único que dijo Vegeta.

Un ambiente tenso se formo.

̶ Padre, señor ̶ llamo el menor ̶ déjenme a solas con Bulma ̶ pidió, aunque sonó mas a orden. Ambos se vieron y a sus respectivos hijos preocupados de lo que pudiera suceder. Bardack sabía por Tarble lo que había sucedido y que quizás lo que hablaran los hiriera a ambos. El padre de la peli azul no estaba seguro tampoco pues a pesar de no saber la situación, estaba seguro que algo le ocurría a su hija y que el culpable era su prometido, pues todo, las lágrimas y la tristeza las había visto una vez antes, cuando su hija había sufrido por aquel hombre. Pero ambos sabían que era mejor que hablaran.

̶ Estaré bien ̶ aseguro la única mujer presente. Ambos asintieron en acuerdo y se marcharon.

Ambos tomaron asiento y sus ojos viajaron por todo el lugar, reconociéndolo-en el caso de Vegeta- y admirándolo.

̶ ¿De qué querías hablar? ̶ pregunto en casi un susurro Bulma.

̶ Quería… ̶ dudo un poco ̶ quería saber que sucedió aquel día ̶ no necesito especificar mas, los dos sabían cual era "aquel día".

̶ Ahora si quieras saber ̶ reprocho con amargura la científico ̶ te busque, no…¡te suplique que me escucharas! Pero no lo hiciste y ahora vienes y me pides explicación, eres idiota si crees eso ̶ continuo con voz dolida.

El se encogió un poco ante la verdad y el tono de voz de ella. Sabiendo que tenia la razón, que le había suplicado, pero él no había querido oír.

̶ Lo se ̶ dijo con calma y culpa ̶ y créeme que cuando se lo dije a Tarble me dijo lo mismo que tu, que era un idiota y que debía haberte escuchado, pero no quise, soy un estúpido ̶ confeso con los sentimientos revueltos en su interior.

̶ Si lo sabías, ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no me buscaste antes y hablar? ̶ cuestiono enojada por pedir hasta ese día la verdad.

̶ ¡Porque tenía miedo! ̶ expreso, ella le vio sorprendida ̶ ¡Porque me enamore de ti! Y tenía miedo de que aun lo amaras, de oír la verdad y esta me doliera, por eso te pido, no…te suplico que me digas, aunque no me ames, aunque me duela, aunque cueste recuperarme, dilo ̶ prosiguió ̶ no soy un cobarde y no empezare ahora ̶ la vio y estaba llorando, preocupado se acerco a ella y para su sorpresa ella se lanzo a su pecho abrazándolo con desesperación, de forma torpe correspondió.

̶ ¡Estúpido! ¡Yo también estoy enamorada de ti! Es más ¡te amo! ̶ dijo entre hipidos, las lágrimas aun resbalando por su cara y una sonrisa en su cara ̶ yo jamás lo bese, el me beso a mí, mas aun lo golpee cuando logre liberarme, hace mucho deje de amarlo, tu eres el único que quiero ̶ confeso, sus mejillas sonrosadas a causa del llanto y lo dicho.

Ahora el sorprendido fue él, la confesión y el llanto lo tenían abrumado e incapaz de decir palabra alguna la apretó mas fuerte entre sus brazos.

̶ También te amo ̶ los sollozos de ella aumentaron ̶ no llores ̶ pidió con suavidad.

̶ Son lagrimas de felicidad ̶ contesto, se separo de él y sonrió. El estiro la mano y con cuidado retiro las lágrimas de sus mejillas haciéndola sonrojarse aun mas.

Se acerco con lentitud y acorto los pocos metros que los separaban y tomando su mentón, la beso. Fue con dulzura, cariño, probando con calma el dulce sabor de los labios de ella, sintiendo la suavidad de estos y disfrutando del momento. Una leve sonrisa apareció, sintiendo en su pecho calidez y felicidad. Para ella era igual, su corazón latía con rapidez lleno de alegría y regocijo. Pensando que a pesar de todo había valido la pena. Ahora ambos sabían que eran correspondidos y la tristeza había quedado atrás como un mal recuerdo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Desde una prudente distancia ambos padre observaban con una sonrisa la escena que protagonizan sus hijos. Felices de que todo se solucionara, así como de ese desenlace.

̶ Creo que ya tenemos una respuesta ̶ comento Bardack, asintiendo el otro con lo dicho.

Parecía que si habría boda.

**Fin.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong> termino.

Well ¿Qué puedo decir? Lleva todo lo que no me gusta, un poco de drama, llanto y romance hasta empalagar-o así lo veo-. Aunque no me gusta pero no quiere decir que no lo aprecie, lo leo y no puedo creer que yo lo haya hecho, parece que no puedo ser cursi pero si escribirlo.

Pero lo importante es que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado.

Sobre las personalidades creo que me quedaron algo OCC ¡lo siento! Pero deben entender cuanto sufrís por amor cambias, cuando te confesas o viceversa actúas toda(o) nerviosa(o) y eres mas dulce que el chocolate, así que espero entiendan y perdonen como quedo.

Ahora sobre el epilogo, no sé cuando lo traiga, y tampoco prometo que sea algo súper largo, quizás 3 hojas de Word, no mucho como sabrán, pero lo hare con cariño y dedicación como he hecho cada capítulo e historia.

Estoy algo triste T-T, no fue mi primera historia pero si la más larga-los drabbles no cuentan como larga-de ahí solo one-shot, creo que viñetas y drabbles, así que creo que tengo derecho.

Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por el apoyo, por agregarme a favoritos, por sus alertas, reviews y por seguir esta humilde historia en la que siento he mejorado poco a poco.

Creo que es todo. Esperen el epilogo.

Y…

¡Nos vemos!


	15. Chapter 15: Epílogo

¡Hola!

Sé que me tarde y tal cosa no tiene perdón y por eso me disculpo, espero que estén bien y aun se acuerden de esta historia.

Por fin termine el epilogo, no lograba coordinar las partes y algunas cosas no salieron como quería pero se hace lo que se puede. Espero que no los decepcione pero en serio me esforcé, aunque al final no me gusta mucho que se diga.

Ojala a ustedes sí.

Ya no los atraso mas y…

Disfruten el capi.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong>Prometidos a la fuerza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>pilogo

-**C**omplemento-

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>n suspiro escapo de sus labios, alzo la vista y no puedo evitar otro suspiro por la escena frente a él, no sabía si taparse la cara por la vergüenza ajena que le provocaba el escándalo de ambos, o simplemente irse y olvidar que los conocía, permitiéndoles seguir en su absurda discusión. Se decanto por la tercera opción, quedarse, vigilar que no ocurriera nada aun peor de lo que pasaba y hacer de cuenta que no los conocía. Quería evitarse aun más vergüenza, muchas gracias.

Había ido al centro comercial-lugar donde se encontraba-a ver a su novia Gure. Recordaba bien cuando la presento dos meses antes de la boda de su hermano y cuñada, ella había dado una dulce sonrisa, de esas que lo habían enamorado y se había presentado educadamente, cuando fue con su hermano no pudo evitar la sonrisa al verlo nervioso, tal cosa era rara, pero ella con su carácter amable lo había confundido, no sabía qué hacer, así que imito la reverencia y se presento. Al irse ella las burlas no habían faltado por tal comportamiento.

Había salido antes porque deseaba ir a las tiendas y comprar algunas cosas, después almorzaría con ella y darían un paseo, pero en el camino de casualidad se había encontrado con ambos, los había saludo y había preguntado donde iban y le habían dicho que a comprar ropa y otras cosas. Y sin querer se le había unido al oír decir a su cuñada que los acompañara. Debió imaginar lo que pasaría.

Aun a pesar de todo no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro, feliz de que a pesar del tiempo las cosas entre ellos no había cambiado, que aun a pesar de todas sus discusiones-sus muy estúpidas discusiones-siguieran juntos, a pesar de que su dinámica como pareja no permitiera pensar que durarían mucho.

Recordaba perfectamente la enorme sonrisa luminosa de su ahora hermana al informarles la noticia de que ambos se casarían, tampoco le paso desapercibido la pequeña pero aun así satisfactoria sonrisa de su hermano. Todos se habían mostrado sorprendidos pero cuando el shock inicial paso todos habían sonreído y felicitados a ambos.

Luego los meses de preparación habían sido bastantes estresante y la ansiedad los había dominado a todos. Todos habían trabajado juntos y habían apoyado en todo lo que hiciera falta y aun así era cansado, pero más que todo por el hecho de que ambos novios no se ponían de acuerdo. Cada quien tenía una idea distinta y gustos distintos, peleando por las posiciones de las mesas, las familias que irían en cada una, los arreglos que debería adornar la fiesta. Incluso habían discutido por cómo debían ser los colores de los manteles. Ella quería que fuera una combinación de blanco y dorado, él una de blanco y azul _"este color me gusta más"_ había replicado ante la sugerencia de su prometido, _"no me gusta más este"_ había dicho el señalando el azul. Ella por supuesto había ganado, el cómo, habia sido un misterio. Había sido difícil pero habían podido coordinarse y así cada quien terminar la parte que les correspondía.

El día antes de la boda se podía sentir la tensión en todos, habían confirmado cerca de diez veces cada uno que todo estuviera, incluso su hermano había preguntado a su modo si todo estaba bien. Querían que todo fuera perfecto, que nada fallara.

Incluso el calmado Goku había estado nervioso-quien era el padrino para disgusto de Vegeta- y Chichi-la madrina de la boda-había liberado todo el estrés por el gran día con él. Todos habían sentido pena por el pelinegro.

El día de la ceremonia todo había estado hermoso. La imponente iglesia y su estructura habían sido elogiadas. Dentro de esta las bancas en orden con adorno en blanco combinado con azul-ahí habían descubierto como Bulma había ganado la discusión de los manteles con su ahora esposo-junto con algunas flores de colores colocadas en distintos lugares, algunas en jarrones con hermosa decoración, la alfombra roja en el piso, lugar donde la novia caminaría. La elegancia presente en cada rincón y en cada invitado, que habían estado maravillados con tal decoración.

Cuando la peli azul había entrado parecía que todo pasaba con lentitud, aun el había pensado que la novia se veía hermosa, su elegancia natural, su radiante sonrisa y su vestido blanco inmaculado no habían permitido apartar la vista de ella. Cuando vio a su hermano, una tenue pero embobada sonrisa estaba en su cara.

Luego todo había pasado como debía. Habían aplaudido cuando la ceremonia había llegado a su fin y habían salido todos hacia donde sería el lugar de recepción que como la iglesia había sido admirado. Cuando habían preguntado quien había sido el decorador que habían contratado para la ocasión ambos esposos no pudieron evitar ella reír y el sonreír con educación _"nosotros hemos escogido los colores, el orden y lo demás, hubo alguien que dio las instrucciones como deseábamos pero todo está a nuestro gusto"_ había respondido la peli azul, el resto no puedo evitar el asombro y frases como "_que excelente gusto tienen" "las combinaciones que hicieron son muy bellas"_ no habían faltado.

La recepción había sido divertida y romántica cuando ambos habían ido al centro de la pista a dar su primer baile como marido y mujer, las mujeres emocionadas por el amor que ambos compartían y los hombres viendo algunos con comprensión y otros con añoranza los sentimientos de ambos.

Todo había casi terminado cuando el momento de partir hacia su viaje había llegado. Subieron a cambiarse en un cuarto donde las cosas de ambos estaban ya listas, por ropa más cómoda y después de despedirse de todos habían partido. Su destino Francia, Inglaterra, España e Italia, _"porque ir solo aun lugar si puedo variar de destino"_ había sido la respuesta de Vegeta antes cuatro lugares escogidos.

Y ahora ahí estaban ambos discutiendo el color de la manta de su primer hijo. Después de un año Bulma se había empezado a sentir mal, vomitaba cuando el aroma de alguna comida que podría ser su favorita llegaba su nariz, se cansaba mucho y cuando se había desmayado habían ido a ver un doctor, y él les dio la gran notica. Ambos serian padres.

Se alegraron y cuando se los contaron a ellos, no pudieron también alegrase y felicitarlos. El no pudo evitar el deseo de que naciera pronto, quería verlo, jugar con él y mimarlo y no faltaba mucho para que sucediera.

̶ Tarble ̶ la voz de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos.

̶ ¿Eh?...¿Qué sucede niisan? ̶ pregunto sorprendido del repentino llamado.

̶ Vámonos ̶ le informo.

̶ ¿Ya decidieron? ̶ pregunto curioso, quizás habían decido no llevar nada al no poder estar de acuerdo, no sería la primera vez que pasaba.

̶ Si, nos llevaremos el verde ̶ dijo con simpleza. El sonrió su neesan había ganado nuevamente.

̶ Se ve que las amas mucho ̶ comento.

El volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

̶ ¿De qué hablas? ̶ pregunto.

̶ Aunque discutan, siempre haces lo que ella dice ̶ respondió con algo de burla en su voz.

Un leve rosa apareció en la cara de su hermano quien solo volteo el rostro y no comento nada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando la vio no puedo evitar sonreír y levantar la mano saludándola. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo, su hermosos ojos negros brillaban con esa inocencia y amabilidad que lo habían cautivado, su brillante y largo cabello café se movía suavemente en coordinación con cada movimiento de ella.

Cuando estuvieron cerca depositó un corto beso en sus labios.

̶ Hola ̶ dijo ella con suavidad.

̶ Hola ̶ contesto el. Se quedaron viendo con cariño perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, hasta que un carraspeo llamo su atencion.

̶ Oh…Bulma-san, Vegeta-san, buenas ̶ saludo con cortesía al ver al hermano de su novio junto con su esposa.

̶ Buenas ̶ respondió Vegeta con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

̶ Hola pequeña ̶ saludo Bulma con cariño, esa jovencita le daba ternura, era adorable ̶ hermosa como siempre ̶ comento haciéndola sonrojar.

̶ Gracias, usted también se ve hermosa, mas aun con el bebe que espera, se ve radiante ̶ devolvió el halago.

̶ ¡Eres tan linda! ̶ dijo emocionada y alegre por tal elogio.

̶ Comerán con nosotros, espero no te moleste ̶ hablo Tarble, que mas que sonar un hecho parecía una petición. Ella negó.

̶ No me molesta, me encanta la idea ̶ asiento ella a sus palabras.

Los cuatro caminaron decidiendo que comer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El viento que entraba por la ventana era fresco y bien recibido, oyeron el suave movimiento de los árboles y vieron los últimos rayos del sol que se reflejaban en el cuarto donde se encontraban.

Bulma se removió un poco en su lugar desde el pecho donde estaba recostada de su esposo. Levanto la vista y lo observo fijamente. El dejo a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y le devolvió la mirada. Ambos estaban sentados en el diván que se encontraba en su habitación.

̶ ¿Qué pasa? ̶ cuestiono el por la mirada que ella le dirigía. No era raro que lo hiciera pero tampoco muy frecuente.

̶ Nada, solo que… ̶ hizo una breve pausa ̶…te amo ̶ completo. El sonrió suavemente, de esa forma que era poco común, pero que estando al lado de ella era inevitable.

̶ Lo sé, es imposible no hacerlo ̶ respondió con una sonrisa ahora arrogante.

Bulma lo fulmino con la mirada e indignada se irguió dispuesta a gritarle cuanta grosería viniera a su mente y largarse. Pero cuando ya estuvo sentada en su lugar el volteo levemente su cara y la beso.

Un beso suave, lleno de ternura y amor, rozándolos con cariño y con infinita paciencia. Ella correspondía también, levemente sonrojada e inmersa en las sensaciones que tal contacto le brindaba.

Después de unos momentos se separaro suavemente.

̶ Yo también te amo ̶ le dijo con suavidad. Ella sonrió y le dio un corto beso.

Aun no creían que a pesar de cómo había empezado todo y de algunos problemas que habían tenido que enfrentar, ahora estuvieran ahí, compartiendo un pequeño momento de intimidad, diciéndose cuanto se querían y con un hijo que pronto nacería. Eran felices, complementándose mutuamente y con la llegada del pequeño Trunks estaban seguros que esta aumentaría.

**Fin.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sigue sin gustarme el fin, creo que el inicio esta desordenado, bueno así lo veo.

Ahora si vienen la etapa de las excusas; antes que nada he estado súper ocupada y estresada de ahí el hecho de que no deseara escribir, incluso tengo una idea en mente-de otro fandom-y no he podido escribirlo, solo que las ganas no llegan. Para empezar cuando creí que podría empezar a escribirla el mes pasado no pude porque me metí en una locura-para mi- y me deprimió el hecho de que no hice lo mejor que pude, aun ahora no lo supero, luego vinieron los horribles exámenes. Yo me había dicho: _"después de esto comienzo, ahora sí"_ pero para una clase que es solo practica pues nos salieron con un proyecto en grupo, ni modo a hacerlo, luego mas exámenes y luego otro proyecto y exámenes, comprenderán porque estuve ocupada y aun ahora tengo otro, este es un poco más pesado, pero como tengo dos días sin clases por feriados aquí estoy porque me dije: _"trabaja tenés que terminar"_ y aquí estoy.

Eso fue muy largo. Espero que este-horrible-epilogo les haya gustado.

Les agradezco a todo por haber seguido esta historia, por sus alertas, reviews y por hacerme parte de sus autores favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias!

Y hay un review que me pedían la boda, creo que no podre hacerlo, lo siento **Caro**, no podre, lamento decepcionarte, pero espero que el epilogo te guste.

Y **BBrieffs** lo siento por el enorme retraso, como veras las ganas para hacer este capi acaban de llegar, así que siento la espera, espero que te guste este epilogo.

Y si se me ocurre algo, lo escribiré.

Nos vemos!


End file.
